Tener un buen amigo
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: ¿Y si Severus hubiera tenido un verdadero amigo cuando era pequeño? Alguien que hubiera estado a su lado incluso en los peores momentos. ¿Y si ese amigo fuera alguien tan especial como el mismísimo Severus? Crossover. Severus/Sherlock. GEN.
1. 1 Septiembre

**Disclaimer: **

Ni Severus ni Sherlock me pertenecen, por más que me duela.

**Advertencias: **

Crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock BBC. Universo alterno, o algo así, aunque he procurado respetar los respectivos cánones tanto como la trama me lo ha permitido. He dividido el fic en tres partes diferenciadas por una razón que resultará evidente cuando lo leáis.

* * *

**Tener un buen amigo**

**Tomo I: Infancia**

**Septiembre**

La había seleccionado para Gryffindor. El maldito sombrero la había seleccionado para Gryffindor.

Con ojos tristes, Severus observó a su amiga mientras se sentaba en la mesa que le correspondía. Inmediatamente sus compañeros empezaron a ofrecerle sonrisas y palmaditas en la espalda a modo de bienvenida. La subdirectora McGonagall dijo otro nombre en voz alta y una niña escuálida y con largas trenzas de color paja se sentó en el taburete para ser seleccionada.

Severus tragó saliva y le supo amarga. No podía dejar de mirar a Lily, que ya parecía haberse olvidado de él y ahora estaba charlando animadamente con una cría pecosa y de grandes mejillas coloradas que hacía muchos aspavientos al hablar. De la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor se levantaron dos niños y fueron a sentarse con su Lily. Eran aquellos dos chicos que les habían incordiado en el expreso. Severus apretó los puños junto a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo se atrevían a acercarse siquiera a su Lily?

De pronto, con un sentimiento de fatalidad que no debería conocer a tan temprana edad, Severus aflojó los puños y bajó la cabeza. ¿Qué más daba con quién se sentara? Lo importante, lo decisivo, era que la habían seleccionado para Gryffindor, y ya no había nada que pudiera reparar el daño que ese estúpido sombrero le había causado.

McGonagall fue pronunciando un nombre tras otro, pero el niño de ojos oscuros y tristes ya no escuchaba, sólo seguía meditando sobre su mala fortuna con rostro ensombrecido. El hecho de que hubieran puesto a Lily en la Casa de los leones había abierto de golpe una brecha insondable entre ellos que no se veía capaz de salvar. Lo sabía, en su interior lo sabía con certeza: la única amiga que tenía en el mundo se estaba alejando de él a pasos agigantados, ¡y sólo hacía unos minutos que se había quitado el sombrero seleccionador de la cabeza!

La subdirectora llegó a la letra hache de su lista y, al oír su nombre, un niño alto y espigado pasó al lado de Severus como una exhalación, empujándole hacia atrás inadvertidamente con las prisas. Severus giró la cabeza hacia él y le dedicó su mejor mirada de indignación, pero el otro no se dio ni cuenta, tan excitado estaba por toda aquella ceremonia. El niño se subió al taburete de un salto, cogió el sombrero de las manos de la profesora y empezó a examinarlo minuciosamente sin llegar a colocárselo, poniendo una cara de asombro que provocó algunas risas entre los alumnos sentados a las mesas. McGonagall carraspeó y le instó a que se lo pusiera en la cabeza, como todos los demás, y el chico hizo un comentario que provocó todavía más risas entre los presentes.

—Sabe que esto es totalmente imposible, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó a la subdirectora, haciendo girar el sombrero entre sus manos, como buscando dónde estaba el truco—. Los sombreros no hablan y mucho menos toman decisiones. Es absurdo.

La adusta mujer frunció el ceño, recuperó el sombrero de manos del niño y se lo puso ella misma en la cabeza, provocando en el crío una inequívoca expresión de desconfianza.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó el sombrero con voz aguda, y Severus hizo rodar los ojos, exasperado.

—Lo que me faltaba, encima me tocará compartir Casa con ése —rezongó en un murmullo.

El muchacho se fue a sentar en una esquina de la mesa observando lo que había a su alrededor como si no tuviera suficientes ojos para captarlo todo, y Severus esperó a que le llegase su turno, con ánimo sombrío, olvidándose de él y centrando de nuevo todos sus pensamientos en Lily y en cómo conseguir lo imposible: que la diferencia de Casas no les separase.

OoOoO

Las dos primeras semanas pareció que nada había cambiado entre ellos, y Severus se permitió albergar la pequeña esperanza de que había sobrevalorado la importancia de pertenecer a Casas distintas.

Había incluso una clase que compartían con los de Gryffindor, Pociones, y a Severus se le alegraba el corazón cada vez que le tocaba ir al aula del profesor Slughorn, porque sabía que podría sentarse con Lily y hacer juntos los ejercicios prácticos que les impusiesen.

Lily, además, estaba demostrando tener mucho talento para las pociones, cosa que a Severus le llenaba de orgullo, porque él mismo tenía un interés especial en dicha asignatura, ya que su madre le había enseñado a elaborarlas desde que era muy pequeño, y sentía que esa era una cosa más que les unía a ambos.

Sin embargo, el miércoles de la tercera semana no fue como él había previsto. Había quedado con Lily para pasear un rato por los jardines antes de las clases de la tarde, por lo que Severus estaba esperando en el patio interior a que llegase, pero, cuando ya pasaban diez minutos de la hora, se acercó una niña de Gryffindor y le dijo que Lily le había dado una nota para que se la entregara. Severus abrió el trozo de pergamino, pulcramente plegado en cuatro partes, y lo leyó con avidez:

"Lo siento, Sev, Mary y yo tenemos que presentar una redacción esta tarde para la profesora Sinistra y todavía nos quedan algunos puntos por desarrollar. Estamos trabajando en ello y me parece que irá para largo, así que no puedo ir a pasear contigo. Lamento no haberte podido avisar antes. Lily"

Pese a su decepción, Severus miró la flor que la niña había dibujado junto a su firma y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Se llevó el pergamino a la nariz un instante, como si pudiera aspirar el olor del lirio garabateado o el aroma de la piel de su amiga, y después se guardó la nota en el bolsillo de la túnica estudiantil y se dispuso a pasear solo por los jardines, como si ella caminase también a su lado, hablando de libros y de hechizos, ondeando su melena pelirroja como un mar de lava sin darse ni cuenta y, en general, haciendo su vida más alegre.

Al llegar junto al lago, Severus se fijó en un hermoso roble de exuberante follaje en el que no había reparado antes. No era que no hubiera paseado por allí con anterioridad, pero es que, cuando iba con Lily, sus ojos no encontraban nada en que valiera la pena posarse excepto ella, de modo que nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia. Pero ahora, sin nada más que copara su atención, el majestuoso árbol se le antojó algo digno de admiración, y se le ocurrió que desde lo alto se debía poder contemplar una gran extensión de los terrenos del colegio, por lo que se acercó corriendo a él y empezó a trepar por su tronco sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría alguien en darse cuenta de que este es el mejor puesto de observación del jardín —dijo una voz por encima de su cabeza—. Desde aquí se puede ver todo. Si Hogwarts fuese un barco pirata, este sería su palo mayor.

Severus levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido y se encontró a otro niño sentado en una de las ramas más altas, balanceando los pies en el aire con rostro plácido. Era el chico alto y espigado que le había cuestionado a la subdirectora la factibilidad de que un sombrero de tela fuese capaz de hablar y razonar. De pronto, a Severus se le ocurrió pensar que nunca le había visto hablando con nadie entre clases ni en las horas libres, por lo que probablemente no tenía ningún amigo, y un repentino sentimiento de superioridad le embargó: él sí tenía una amiga con quién hablar.

Acabó de trepar por el árbol sin responder nada al comentario, considerando que no era de extrañar que no tuviera ningún amigo, ya que aquél era un chico bastante extraño. Les hacía preguntas a los profesores que éstos no sabían contestar, como cuando le preguntó al profesor Flitwick cuál era la ecuación matemática que explicaba la manera en que la magia podía vencer la ley de la gravedad; se le podía ver muchas veces hablando solo por los pasillos del colegio; y tenía una verdadera obsesión por examinarlo todo bajo aquella estúpida lupa que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo. Estas peculiaridades le habían hecho ganarse un mote entre los alumnos: "el listillo de la lupa".

De inmediato, Severus se sintió mal por pensar en esto. Él tampoco era un chico popular, ni siquiera entre los miembros de su propia Casa, y conocer el apodo de su compañero pero no su nombre le hizo sentir mezquino. Se acomodó en una robusta rama enfrente del otro niño y se lo quedó mirando.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo cómo te llamas —dijo con sincera aflicción.

El otro crío sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Me llamo Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Pero creo que tus amigos y tú me conocéis por "el listillo de la lupa".

Las mejillas de Severus se incendiaron de un rojo intenso y tomó la mano del otro niño para estrecharla en un apretón avergonzado.

—No son mis amigos —dijo—, yo sólo tengo una amiga y ella nunca utiliza apodos para referirse a la gente. Pero sí, es verdad que te llaman así.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza y sus rizos negros danzaron alrededor de su cara alegremente.

—No te preocupes, no me importa. Me han llamado cosas peores —afirmó con indiferencia—. Si me llaman listillo es porque ellos son estúpidos. Y es cierto que siempre llevo una lupa —dijo, sacándosela del bolsillo derecho—. Me gusta examinarlo y analizarlo todo, es la única manera de comprender las cosas a fondo.

Y, como si quisiera demostrar su aseveración, empezó a estudiar la corteza del árbol con su lupa con sumo interés. A Severus le pareció que, de golpe, el resto del mundo acababa de desaparecer para Sherlock, puesto que su rostro se veía totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía.

—¿Qué cosas quieres comprender? —preguntó, sin importarle realmente su respuesta, ya que acababa de decidir que aquel muchacho no sólo era excéntrico, sino que también le flojeaba algún tornillo. ¿Qué podía haber en aquella corteza que fuera tan interesante?

—¿Mmm? —preguntó el otro, con aire distraído— Ah… todo. Absolutamente todo. Por ejemplo, ¿sabes que no hay hormigas en Hogwarts?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Severus, genuinamente sorprendido por el comentario.

—Ni una sola. En toda la extensión de los jardines no he visto ni una sola hormiga en todo este tiempo. Es evidente que no he podido ir todavía al bosque prohibido, pero…

—Ni podrás hacerlo, por eso está prohibido —puntualizó Severus, pero el otro no le hizo caso.

—… tengo la sospecha de que cuando lo haga tampoco encontraré ninguna allí. ¿Sabes lo extraño que es esto?

Severus se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

—Quizá hay algún hechizo contra hormigas, igual que hay uno contra muggles —comentó al fin.

—¡Bah! ¡Hechizos! —escupió Sherlock con desdén, dando el tema por zanjado. Se guardó la lupa en el bolsillo y después, entornando los ojos y bajando la voz en tono confidencial, dijo— Te diré algo: se aprende mucho más estando cinco minutos aquí sentado y mirando lo que nos rodea que durante las dos horas de clase del profesor Binns.

—Es cierto, ahora que lo dices… no te he visto en la clase de Historia de la magia de esta mañana —dijo Severus con asombro—. ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

—Esas clases son una pérdida de tiempo total —soltó el otro con un ademán irritado, como si la existencia de esa asignatura fuera una afrenta personal contra él—. ¿Quién quiere llenarse la cabeza con datos absurdos cuando hay tantísimas otras cosas que de verdad vale la pena memorizar? Tengo que reservar espacio en mi cerebro para lo que es realmente importante. Por ejemplo, las alteraciones celulares que sufre un organismo vivo expuesto a una energía "sobrenatural" como la magia —dijo, arañando la corteza del árbol suavemente como si estuviera ansioso por examinarla de nuevo con su lupa—. Y perdóname el uso de la palabra "sobrenatural", sólo la he utilizado porque aún no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor para explicar este fenómeno extraño que es la magia. El caso es que cuando conoces bien lo que te rodea, puedes extraer unas conclusiones más exactas y así tus deducciones siempre serán acertadas.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo. Hablas muy raro.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y Severus se sintió ofendido sin saber muy bien por qué, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque el otro chico se le adelantó con las palabras más asombrosas que había escuchado jamás.

—Te lo demostraré —hizo una breve pausa para observarle durante un instante y después prosiguió, enlazando una frase tras otra sin parar siquiera para respirar—. Vives en una pequeña aldea industrial, aunque tu madre no es de allí. Tu familia es de clase trabajadora, tu madre es bruja, pero tu padre no. Tenéis serios problemas económicos porque tu padre se quedó sin empleo hace ya cierto tiempo, probablemente porque la fábrica en la que trabajaba cerró, echando a todos los obreros a la calle. Tu padre es de carácter conservador, no le gusta la magia y a veces se pone algo violento y lo paga contigo y con tu madre, aunque no sé si es a causa de la magia misma o por otros motivos, y tu madre no es muy buena ama de casa, pero hace cuanto puede. A esa amiga pelirroja que tienes la conoces desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de que viniéseis a Hogwarts, pero, por algún motivo, hay algo que te hace temer que ella pueda alejarse de ti, quizá sea porque estáis en Casas diferentes, aunque aún no comprendo muy bien qué importancia puede tener esto, el tema de las Casas entra dentro de la categoría de "relaciones sociales", algo en lo que a decir verdad no tengo demasiados conocimientos.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio y observó con interés a Severus, como si esperase que éste le felicitara por su sagacidad, pero el niño se había quedado tan helado que no supo reaccionar. Cuando lo consiguió, una mezcla de rabia, estupefacción y temor le hizo ponerse en pie de un salto en la rama sobre la que había estado sentado, apoyando una mano en el tronco para mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Has usado legeremancia conmigo! —Le acusó, apuntándole con el índice de la mano libre—. ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves? No tienes ningún derecho, ¡yo no sé oclumancia, no puedo bloquearte!

Los azules ojos de Sherlock le interrogaron con desconcierto, su cabeza algo inclinada hacia un lado, un rizo rebelde deslizándose con suavidad por su frente.

—¿Que he usado qué contigo? —preguntó.

Severus todavía estaba furioso, pero la mirada confusa del otro chico parecía sincera, y se preguntó si sería posible que se hubiera enterado de todo aquello de algún otro modo.

—Si no sabes legeremancia, ¿quién te ha hablado de mí? —preguntó con temor. La única persona que sabía todas esas cosas de él era Lily y no podía creer que ella hubiera traicionado su intimidad de aquella manera.

—Tú me has hablado de ti —contestó Sherlock, con tono apacible—, yo sólo he tenido que observar. Son deducciones muy lógicas, si te paras a pensarlo.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

Sherlock sonrió y señaló los libros que Severus cargaba al hombro, atados con una cuerda.

—Sé que tu familia tiene problemas económicos y que es de clase trabajadora porque no tienes siquiera una mochila para llevar tus libros de texto, por eso tienes que sujetarlos con un trozo de cordel y un nudo corredizo, como se hacía cuando mis padres iban a la escuela. Además, esos libros son de segunda mano, como se puede apreciar por el sello de la librería de viejo "Cheap'n'quick", que está estampado en el canto de las hojas; igual que tus zapatos, que están muy desgastados, pero aún así son los únicos que has usado durante estas dos semanas que llevamos de colegio. Además, os vi en la estación de King's Cross a ti y a tu madre, y noté que ella tenía acento del norte, probablemente de Cokeworth, pero ese acento no era muy fuerte y tú no lo tienes en absoluto, de modo que lo más probable es que ella no sea originaria de allí y sólo se le haya quedado esa manera de hablar por los años que hace que vive en el pueblo. Por otro lado, Cokeworth es una pequeña aldea industrial que quedó prácticamente abandonada a mediados de la pasada década, cuando la crisis hizo cerrar la mayoría de las fábricas. Esto me hace deducir que tu padre debía trabajar en una de ellas y que, por tanto, él no es mago, puesto que ningún mago trabajaría en algo tan poco estimulante pudiendo ejercer tareas más lucrativas y menos agotadoras. Que tu madre no es buena ama de casa es obvio por el estado de tus ropas. La túnica escolar es nueva, pero las prendas que llevas debajo están desgastadas y no son siquiera de tu talla. Aunque las puntadas son demasiado visibles por su falta de habilidad como costurera, tus pantalones tienen el dobladillo recogido para que no te arrastren por el suelo, por eso he dicho que ella hace cuanto puede a pesar de todo. Que tu padre a veces se pone violento también me quedó claro en la estación por las marcas que tenías en las muñecas, evidentemente hechas por alguien de superior fuerza que te había agarrado de ellas para gritarte, zarandearte o intimidarte. Tu madre también tenía en la mejilla derecha un moratón que ya estaba empezando a desvanecerse, de modo que no era ella la causante de tus hematomas, sino sólo otra víctima más. Y que tu padre es conservador y no le gusta la magia lo deduzco del hecho de que no permite que tu madre trabaje, ya que si así fuera, estoy seguro de que una bruja como ella (y vi que llevaba varita, por tanto ella también tiene magia) podría reunir el dinero suficiente para mantener a su familia sin que su único hijo tuviera que ir vestido como un desharrapado. Por último, lo de que a tu amiga pelirroja la conoces desde hace tiempo también lo descubrí en la estación. Los dos os hablábais con una familiaridad muy reveladora cuando subísteis al expreso, y sé que tienes miedo de que ella se aleje de ti por la manera en que siempre intentas recuperar su atención cuando te da la sensación de que se está interesando por alguna otra cosa más que por lo que le estás diciendo. ¿Me he dejado algo?

Severus le miró con los ojos como platos durante unos segundos, después parpadeó con rapidez para espantar unas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos y gritó, a pleno pulmón:

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Te odio! ¡No te acerques a mí nunca más! ¡Te crees muy listo, pero no eres más que un arrogante, capullo y estúpido charlatán! No tenías ningún derecho a usar legeremancia conmigo, ¡yo no sé oclumancia!

Y, diciendo esto, se bajó del árbol a toda velocidad, sin reparar en la expresión de desconcierto del chico que había quedado arriba.

—¿Qué he hecho mal? —preguntó Sherlock, desde lo alto—. ¿Qué he dicho?

Pero Severus ya se alejaba del roble con paso apresurado y los puños apretados, sin mirar atrás.


	2. 2 Noviembre

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído, y en especial a los que habéis dejado comentario:** Snape's Snake, BlackCherryBlood, Azrasel, Sely Kat, VeyitaSnape, Soloemma y AnHi.**

**Y gracias muy especiales a mi beta, R.**

* * *

**Noviembre**

Después del incidente del roble junto al lago, Sherlock había intentado acercarse a Severus para hablar en varias ocasiones, pero éste había rechazado todo intento de aproximación por su parte y no se había dignado siquiera a mirarle ni una sola vez.

De todos modos, ya tenía suficientes problemas por sí mismo. Potter y su camarilla no dejaban de revolotear constantemente alrededor de Lily, y a Severus eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Parecía bastante claro que Lily no estaba interesada en hablar con aquellos cuatro cretinos, pero Severus temía que a fuerza de desgaste consiguieran llegar hasta ella. Si eso ocurría, si Lily se hacía amiga de aquel grupito de fanfarrones descerebrados, no creía poder soportarlo.

Además, los Merodeadores, como se hacían llamar Potter y Black desde que habían acogido en su flamante grupo al lameculos de Pettigrew y al patético de Lupin, habían adoptado como pasatiempo favorito el perseguirle y molestarle a él, y Severus, que lo que más hubiera deseado en el mundo era perderlos de vista, tropezaba con los cuatro a cada paso que daba.

Un día, a principios de noviembre, le hicieron perder los estribos de tal manera que se lió a golpes con Sirius Black, que en opinión de Severus se creía el rey del mundo y consideraba que todos debían rendirle pleitesía. Pero lo que Severus le rindió fue un puñetazo en toda la nariz que le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás y perder esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto le sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo, en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, Black contraatacó y empezó a golpearle de vuelta, ayudado por Potter, que inmovilizó los brazos de Severus a su espalda para que no pudiera defenderse, mientras era jaleado por los otros dos.

Severus aguantó los golpes sin soltar ni un quejido, bullendo de rabia por dentro y deseando saber mucha más magia de la que sabía para poder maldecirles tal como se merecían.

Cuando se cansaron de él, los cuatro Gryffindors se alejaron riendo pasillo abajo. Severus se agarró el estómago –que era lo que había sufrido la peor parte– con los dos brazos y, todavía encogido sobre sí mismo, escuchó a Pettigrew gritar:

—¡Mirad, ahí está el otro _rarito_! Harían buena pareja juntos —los demás rieron la gracia como hienas, con unas carcajadas estridentes que se clavaron en sus oídos, pero entonces Severus escuchó una voz apacible responder al comentario con una serenidad que parecía fuera de lugar en aquella situación.

—¿Ya sabe tu madre que has abandonado la dieta que te impuso, Pettigrew? Se va a llevar un disgusto cuando le llegue la lechuza que le enviaré comunicándoselo. Seguro que te castigará con bastante severidad, no me parece una mujer que tolere muy bien la desobediencia.

—¡No te atreverás, listillo de mierda! —chilló el otro niño, pero no pudo esconder un deje de miedo en su voz.

—Lo sabrás cuando recibas el _howler_ que te envíe ella —respondió Sherlock, inalterable.

Pettigrew le gritó algunos insultos al chico, pero éste había seguido caminando por el pasillo sin hacerle caso y, cuando llegó a la altura de Severus, se detuvo ante él.

Severus alzó la mirada y se irguió cuanto pudo ocultando su dolor tras una esforzada expresión de desdén.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —escupió.

—Te han atacado —no era una pregunta.

—No —replicó Severus con aspereza—. Y además, no es asunto tuyo.

—Cuatro contra uno no es una proporción muy heroica por su parte. Esos Gryffindors son unos cobardes. ¿No se suponía que su Casa era la de los leones, los valientes y todo eso?

—No quiero hablar contigo.

Sherlock cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, evidentemente incómodo.

—Escucha… respecto a lo que ocurrió en el árbol… Mycroft dice que debería disculparme, aunque no sé muy bien por qué. No acostumbro a estar de acuerdo con él en muchas cosas, pero en cuanto a relacionarse con los demás él suele saber más que yo sobre el tema, y me ha asegurado que debo pedirte perdó sólo dije la verdad, pero parece ser que a veces no es conveniente decirla. O eso opina Mycroft.

—Oh, en eso te equivocas —repuso Severus, con malicia—; es muy conveniente decir la verdad, así que te la voy a decir yo también a ti, y gratis, además: eres un imbécil sabelotodo.

—Los puñetazos se curan muy fácilmente —comentó Sherlock, sin prestar atención al insulto del chico—, y más aún con magia. Si se lo dices a la señora Pomfrey seguro que…

—¡No! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres que me tomen por un chivato? No necesito que nadie me cure, gracias, he pasado por cosas peores yo solo.

—Ah, sí, claro. Tu padre —afirmó Sherlock, con rostro impasible. Severus le miró con odio y echó a andar por el pasillo para alejarse de él—. Lo siento —se disculpó el otro, corriendo un poco para ponerse a su lado—, creo que quizá no debería haber mencionado a tu padre…

—No, quizá no deberías haberlo hecho.

—De acuerdo, ahora lo sé, no volverá a pasar. ¿Me dejas que te ayude?

Severus se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y le miró con desconfianza. Si le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda directamente le habría dicho que no le necesitaba para nada y se hubiera olvidado de él, pero la dubitativa pregunta le dejó algo desconcertado.

—¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme?

—Tengo una pomada para los golpes. Mycroft me la coló en el equipaje cuando no miraba, creo que no se fiaba mucho de dejarme ir a una escuela donde se aprende a volar en escoba.

—¿Una pomada muggle? —preguntó Severus, con tono reprobatorio.

—Mejor eso que nada, ¿no? —contestó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus meditó unos segundos sobre esto y luego dijo:

—Está bien.

Fueron a la habitación que Sherlock compartía con tres compañeros y que en ese momento estaba vacía, y el niño le aplicó con cuidado la pomada en las marcas que los puños de Black habían dejado sobre su piel. Severus miró con curiosidad las pertenencias del chico.

—Tienes una calavera —observó, mirando a su mesita de noche, donde había una calavera con un bigote postizo adherido.

—Sí, me ayuda a pensar —dijo Sherlock, dejándole pasmado—. Pero a algún gracioso se le ha ocurrido ponerle un bigote con un hechizo de permanencia y todavía no sé cómo quitarlo —a su pesar, Severus soltó una risita al oír esto—. Vaya, me alegro de que mis desdichas te hagan gracia —le reprendió el niño, pero Severus pudo ver que no había verdadero enfado en sus palabras, si acaso un fondo de diversión en sus clarísimos ojos azules.

—Siento informarte de que dudo mucho que este año ganes el concurso al alumno más popular del colegio. Ninguno de los dos tenemos posibilidades —dijo Severus, con una expresión conciliadora en el rostro.

Sherlock sonrió abiertamente.

—Parece muy improbable, sí —dijo, y añadió—. Por suerte. No quiero ni imaginar lo espantoso que sería pasar todo el día rodeado de moscardones estúpidos que intentan ganarse tu amistad a toda costa, se te pegan como lapas y te hablan constantemente de sus tonterías, como si me interesara en lo más mínimo lo que piensen sus diminutos cerebros de pacotilla. Es una maravilla que hayan conseguido aprender a atarse los zapatos, son poco más que neandertales. ¿Has visto a ese Goyle y a su gemelo Crabbe? —A Severus se le escapó la risa, pero tuvo que contenerse porque le dolían los músculos del estómago allí donde había recibido los golpes— En cambio, tú… —Sherlock le apuntó con un dedo— tú eres diferente a los demás. Te he estado observando.

Severus se puso de mal humor de repente.

—Sí, ya, ya lo sé. Lo sabes todo de mí, pura labor de deducción.

—No, no, me refiero a que te he observado y me he dado cuenta de que eres mucho más inteligente que el resto. Casi podría decir que estás a mi altura.

Severus no supo cómo tomarse eso. Ciertamente, no parecía un insulto, pero tampoco se podía decir que fuese un comentario del todo elogioso:

—Ehm… ¿gracias? —contestó, enarcando las cejas con ironía— ¿Sabes? Creo que no me gusta demasiado lo que acabas de decir. Aunque es bueno ver que coincidimos en algo por fin: yo también considero que los demás son estúpidos.

Se miraron durante un segundo en silencio y, de pronto, los dos estallaron en unas sonoras carcajadas. Severus se agarró el estómago con fuerza, debatiéndose entre la hilaridad y el dolor, pero el reírse de aquella manera le sentaba tan bien, que pronto se dejó caer bocabajo sobre la cama del otro chico, aporreando el colchón con los puños sin cesar en sus carcajadas. No recordaba haberse reído nunca tanto, y, siendo sinceros, el comentario tampoco había sido tan gracioso, pero por Merlín que se sentía eufórico compartiendo una broma con alguien, _riendo con alguien_, para variar, en lugar de ser el objeto de las risas de los demás.

Sherlock se sentó a su lado, secándose unas lágrimas de diversión que habían escapado de sus ojos, incontenibles, y mientras él seguía riendo el otro le observó con aquella mirada suya que Severus ya había clasificado como habitual en él. Una mirada que parecía ver mucho más allá que la de cualquier otro ser humano, como si además de escrutarlo todo a fondo, sus ojos también fueran capaces de analizar hasta el más mínimo detalle y sacar sus propias conclusiones con una simple ojeada.

—No me había reído con tantas ganas desde que le escondí a Mycroft su libro preferido —aseguró Sherlock, rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa traviesa prendida de los labios y expresión soñadora—. ¡Tardó dos días enteros en encontrarlo! Estaba tan enfadado conmigo… cada vez que veía aquel brillo colérico en sus ojos se me escapaba una carcajada. Creía que jamás podría parar de reír.

Severus se aupó con los brazos y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Quién es Mycroft? —preguntó—. Siempre hablas de él.

—Es mi hermano mayor. Le gusta creerse responsable de mí y yo se lo pongo tan difícil como puedo.

Severus se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

—Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano, creo —dijo al fin.

—¿De verdad? Te vendo el mío. Aunque te advierto que es un auténtico grano en el culo…

—No puedes venderme a tu hermano.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Está prohibido por las leyes mágicas? Qué pena. Descubro todo un mundo que es virtualmente imposible y aún así hay cosas que todavía no puedo hacer. Llegar a este lugar ha sido como entrar en el País de las Maravillas, y cuando empiezo a pensar que aquí puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, vas tú y me dices que no es así.

—¿Qué es el País de las Maravillas?

—Un lugar horrendo en el que nada tiene lógica y es inútil intentar usar la razón, igual que este colegio. Mami me contó ese cuento cuando era pequeño. Le rogué que no volviera a explicármelo nunca más, pero fue inútil, el recuerdo ya se me había quedado incrustado aquí —dijo, dándose unos golpecitos en la sien—, ¡menudas pesadillas me provocó! Fue muy traumático.

Por unos segundos, Severus miró a su nuevo amigo con expresión de asombro. ¿Cómo podía hablar de aquella manera, casi como si fuera un adulto, y aún así referirse a su madre con un nombre tan infantil como "mami"?

Sherlock alargó el brazo hasta la mesita de noche y empezó a tironear del bigote de su calavera, como si intentara arrancárselo, pero sin muchas ganas.

—¿Y por qué comparas Hogwarts con ese sitio que dices que es tan horrible? —preguntó Severus al fin, sintiéndose vagamente ofendido— Yo siempre he soñado con venir a estudiar aquí.

—¿Qué por qué lo comparo? —preguntó el otro, exaltado, y se puso en pie para dar vueltas por la habitación, agitando mucho los brazos—. Este lugar es igual a aquel. Aquí nada tiene lógica ni fundamento: si una pluma puede volar y una taza se puede convertir en un ratón, ¿dónde queda la lógica? ¿Cómo se puede deducir nada de manera fiable o encontrarle sentido a lo que nos rodea? ¡La razón queda hecha trizas! ¡Magia! —pronunció con desdén—. No tiene ninguna justificación. Aquí puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, es una auténtica pesadilla para una mente analítica, lógica y racional como la mía. No debería haber venido nunca a estudiar aquí.

Severus estaba escandalizado.

—¿Estás diciendo que prefieres el mundo muggle al mágico?

—¡Desde luego! Allí todo es cabal, la razón predomina sobre todas las cosas, aquí todo es absurdo.

—Si dices eso es que no tienes ni idea. Seguro que eres hijo de muggles, ningún sangre pura hablaría así.

—¿Qué me ha delatado? —dijo Sherlock, con sorna.

—Eres muy raro, ¿lo sabías?

—Tampoco se puede decir que tú seas el más común de los mortales.

Severus sonrió.

—Creo que no me caes mal _del todo_, aunque cuando hablas pareces un adulto con cuerpo de niño.

—Y yo creo que tu compañía no me molesta _del todo_, aunque normalmente evite a la gente porque interfiere en mis procesos mentales.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

—Debo estar loco por pedirte esto pero… ¿quieres que seamos amigos?

Sherlock vaciló, pillado por sorpresa.

—Nunca he tenido un amigo…

—Me pregunto por qué será —se mofó Severus.

Sin dejarse abatir por el comentario, Sherlock sonrió de oreja a oreja y contestó:

—Sí, creo que será interesante tener un amigo.

—¿_Interesante_? Vaya, no des tantas muestras de entusiasmo, que me atosigas —se burló Severus—. Es estupendo tener un amigo, créeme. Yo ya tengo una y sé de lo que hablo —afirmó a continuación, elevando la barbilla con orgullo.

—Lo sé.

—Se llama Lily y es genial.

El otro chico hizo un vago ademán con la mano que podía significar cualquier cosa, pero su rostro mostraba una expresión de desinterés que decepcionó un tanto a Severus.

Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto, pensando que si no le interesaba Lily mejor para él, ya que en realidad no quería compartirla nunca con nadie.

—¿Qué es aquello que dijiste que había usado contigo en el árbol? —preguntó Sherlock de pronto, sus ojos azules brillantes de curiosidad—. Legeremancia, creo que lo llamaste.

—Es una clase de magia muy útil que un día pienso aprender a la perfección, así como también tengo intención de ser un experto oclumante —un pensamiento insidioso cruzó su mente y frunció el ceño, molesto—. Si sólo pudiera colarme en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca podría empezar a aprender ya cómo se hace. No sé por qué nos prohíben acceder a determinados libros, todo conocimiento es beneficioso, ¿no?

—Yo sé cómo puedes acceder a la sección prohibida —comentó Sherlock, con tono indiferente.

Severus le miró con interés.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?

—Muy simple: entre las siete y las siete y media de la mañana, justo después de abrir la biblioteca, la señora Pince, que es evidente que tiene un despertar horrible porque debe sufrir algún tipo de trastorno del sueño, acostumbra a sentarse en su sitio con expresión ausente y mirada perdida. Ése es un buen momento para acercarse a la sección prohibida, ya que nunca se levanta de su silla durante esos treinta minutos en los que está en estado semiletárgico. A las siete y media en punto se va a buscar un café, y cuando vuelve, cinco minutos más tarde, ya parece haberse recompuesto como persona y empieza a recorrer la biblioteca en busca de alguna infracción que castigar, su mente se encuentra alerta y toda su atención se halla puesta en lo que ocurre en sus dominios, como si fuera un halcón controlando el territorio en busca de una presa lo suficientemente apetitosa.

—Interesante… —murmuró Severus.

—Y entonces… —preguntó Sherlock, todavía intrigado— ¿qué es la legeremancia?

Severus entornó los ojos con gesto calculador.

—Te lo diré si me explicas de nuevo paso a paso cómo supiste todas aquellas cosas sobre mí. Lo que dijiste en el árbol. ¿De verdad lo deduciste todo observando?

—Sí, claro que sí. No es nada difícil, en realidad, sólo hace falta saber ver. La mayoría de la gente mira pero no observa, ¿sabes?

El niño empezó a explicarle la diferencia entre ambos conceptos y los dos chicos se enfrascaron en una larga y amena conversación que duró hasta la hora de cenar. Entonces, juntos, se fueron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin para seguir charlando todavía un poco más.


	3. 3 Diciembre

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído, y en especial a los que habéis dejado comentario:** Snape's Snake, BlackCherryBlood, Azrasel, Sely Kat, VeyitaSnape, Soloemma, AnHi, DeathEaterBlood y Lilac's wine.**

**Y gracias muy especiales a mi beta, R.**

* * *

**Diciembre**

Sherlock corría como un desesperado por el pasillo, llevando un paquete sin abrir en las manos y con la túnica ondeando a su espalda en un vuelo enloquecido.

—¡Severus, Severus! —gritó, cuando vio al otro niño girando por una esquina.

Severus se detuvo y esperó a su amigo, que derrapó por el suelo con los pies y dio un entusiasmado salto frente a él.

—¡Mycroft me ha enviado por fin el microscopio! —dijo, exultante, soplándose hacia arriba un rizo que le caía sobre la frente—. El muy cretino se ha tomado su tiempo. Con lo poco que falta para Navidad, ya casi podría haber esperado a las fiestas para recogerlo yo mismo de mi habitación, pero más vale tarde que nunca, supongo. Por fin podré examinar los ingredientes de las pociones, y si consigo hacerme con el sombrero seleccionador no se librará de que lo ponga al otro lado de las lentes. Tengo la teoría de que no es un sombrero de verdad, sino alguna clase de entidad viva que se asemeja a un sombrero, ¿sabes? ¡Ah, Dios! ¡Hay tantas cosas interesantes que examinar por aquí!

Severus le dejó hablar con semblante sombrío y cuando terminó se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegro por ti —murmuró, con voz átona.

Un Slytherin de tercero pasó junto a ellos y le dio un empujón a Sherlock, que tropezó con Severus y se enderezó de nuevo como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y tampoco pareció oírle cuando ese alumno se alejó dirigiéndole un insulto.

—Es genial, ¿no crees? —dijo, los azules ojos resplandeciendo de felicidad y las mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera—. Podremos analizar juntos todo lo que nos apetezca. ¿Has usado alguna vez un microscopio?

Severus permaneció imperturbable.

—No tengo ningún interés en hacerlo, la verdad.

Toda la emoción de Sherlock se desdibujó de golpe de su rostro y sus rasgos reflejaron perplejidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo que no debía? A veces digo cosas que no sientan bien a los demás, pero lo hago sin querer…

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no eres tú. Es… no es nada —concluyó secamente, y echó a andar en dirección al patio principal del castillo.

Sherlock le observó unos instantes con atención y después, caminando a su lado, dijo:

—Te has peleado con tu amiga —Severus frunció el ceño y le miró desafiante—. Tienes en la mano un lirio blanco que asumo que era para ella —detalló el otro chico con naturalidad—, pero lo has estrujado tanto en el puño cerrado que ha quedado todo retorcido y vas perdiendo pétalos mientras caminas. Eso quiere decir que estabas furioso. Tú eres siempre muy cuidadoso y si fueras a darle la flor no la maltratarías así; lo que indica que has cambiado de opinión respecto a regalársela, y con bastante acritud, añadiría. Además, sólo el pelearte con ella puede ponerte de tan mal humor.

—Hay muchas cosas que me ponen de mal humor, como por ejemplo tu manía de querer saberlo todo sobre los demás. Lo que me pase o me deje de pasar no es de tu incumbencia, pero si tanto te interesa, te informaré de que no, no me he peleado con Lily —mintió, irritado.

El otro niño le miró con recelo. No se acababa de creer que esto último fuera verdad, pero lo dejó estar y se encogió de hombros.

—Como tú digas. Pero no pretendía curiosear, sólo me intereso por tu bienestar. No estoy muy seguro de cuánto tengo que inmiscuirme en tu vida y cuánto no. No tengo experiencia en esto de tener amigos.

Severus le miró asombrado un segundo y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Cuando hablas así da la sensación de que estuvieras ensayando conmigo lo que es ser amigo de alguien, como si yo fuera una cobaya, o algo por el estilo. Resulta… raro —le dedicó una mirada de odio a la estropeada flor y la hizo desaparecer con un susurrado _evanesco_. Se esforzó por apartar de su mente la discusión que acababa de tener con Lily y rescató el otro tema que le tenía disgustado—. No me hagas caso, y tampoco por lo que te he dicho antes, son estas estúpidas fiestas de navidad. No las aguanto, son odiosas.

—Ah, te entiendo. La navidad es un incordio, interrumpe las clases a mitad de curso y fastidia la rutina de estudio, deberían prohibirla.

—No es sólo eso, son las fiestas en sí…

Sherlock asintió, pensativo.

—En casa, mami se hincha a hacer pasteles que luego nadie se come porque mi hermano está a dieta y a papá y a mí no nos gusta el dulce; papá canta estúpidos villancicos que hablan de bueyes, mulas y pastores; y Mycroft, como si algún fenómeno desconocido hiciese caer en picado su cociente intelectual durante esos días, se une a él en un alegre y exasperante coro y se pasa todas las vacaciones con una insufrible sonrisa de satisfacción. Es horrible.

Severus sonrió con tristeza y dijo:

—Te cambio tus navidades por las mías. Nosotros no lo celebramos: mi padre se emborracha como una cuba, igual que cada día pero con el añadido de sus sermones antirreligiosos de fondo; y mi madre llora en un rincón pidiéndome disculpas por no haber podido comprarme un regalo tampoco este año.

—Oh… lo siento —murmuró Sherlock y, tras meditar sobre esto unos segundos, añadió—. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa por las fiestas? Así tú no tendrás que aguantar a tu padre borracho y yo, con un poco de suerte, me libraré de los villancicos (mi hermano, a pesar de todo, tiene un alto sentido del pudor, y si tenemos un invitado, estoy seguro de que no secundará a mi padre con lo de las canciones). Además, así podré enseñarte mi laboratorio particular, lo he construido yo mismo.

Severus se paró en seco en medio del pasillo y le observó con detenimiento.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees… —vaciló— crees que podría…? ¿A tu madre no le importará si…?

—Mami estará encantada de tener un niño normal en casa, para variar —pronunció la palabra "normal" con total naturalidad, y Severus sintió un pequeño escalofrío—. Siempre dice que soy demasiado inteligente para mi propio bien, y que daría cualquier cosa por asegurarse de que sea feliz de mayor. Dice que sacrificaría con gusto una parte de mi capacidad intelectual si supiera que con eso podré llevar una vida normal. A veces creo que mami está loca, no entiende nada de nada. ¿Qué hay de bueno en ser como los demás? ¿Por qué habría de ser más feliz siendo más estúpido y ordinario?

Severus no tenía respuesta para aquello, pero sí para su pregunta anterior.

—Creo que me gustará ir a tu casa por navidad, entonces, si te parece bien.

Sherlock le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y, acto seguido, se dispuso a extraer el microscopio de su envoltorio para enseñárselo a su amigo.

OoOoO

—Sherlock, cariño, ¡cuánto me alegro de ver que por fin tienes un amiguito! —dijo la madre, besando con efusividad las mejillas de su hijo, que se revolvía inquieto intentando librarse de su abrazo.

—Mami, no te pongas tan pesada. ¿Por qué no abrazas a Severus un rato, anda…?

Sin embargo, la mujer le apretó aún más fuerte contra su pecho y acarició sus cabellos rizados con ternura, besándolos también suavemente antes de soltarle por fin.

El niño se fue corriendo al interior de la casa y la madre contempló al recién llegado con una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

—Pues me parece una gran idea, ven aquí, hijo, ¿o es que tú también eres tan arisco como mi Sherlock y odias los abrazos? —preguntó. Severus vaciló, no porque los odiara, en realidad, sino porque no solía recibirlos y era algo que le resultaba ajeno y extraño. Se acercó a la mujer con paso inseguro, pero, en cuanto le tuvo a su alcance, ella le rodeó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza como si temiera que fuera a caer si le soltaba. Severus cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta, se sentía muy bien así, el cuerpo de la mujer era cálido y agradable contra el suyo, y olía a un perfume floral delicado y etéreo. Cuando le dejó ir al fin le pareció que el instante había durado una eternidad, y aún así él hubiera deseado que se prolongase por más tiempo. Había sido casi como sentirse querido—. ¡Ah, esto ha estado muy bien! Me hacía mucha falta, ¿sabes? Mi pequeño es como un erizo, da igual que me muera de ternura por él, para mí sólo tiene púas… —suspiró y estudió a Severus con atención mientras le sujetaba por los brazos con suavidad— ¡por Dios! ¡Si tú también estás tan flaco como mi Sherlock! ¿Es que no os dan de comer en ese colegio de magia? ¿Se piensan que sólo de hechizos vive el hombre? ¿O es que entre los niños de vuestra edad no está de moda comer de manera adecuada?

Severus enrojeció hasta las orejas. Su extrema delgadez siempre le había acomplejado casi tanto como su nariz y, aunque era evidente que la mujer no lo había dicho con mala intención, había tocado su fibra sensible con el comentario.

—No es… —empezó a decir, pero un grito proveniente de dentro le interrumpió.

—¡Mamiiiiiiii! ¡Dile a Sherlock que pare de una vez, lo está haciendo de nuevo!

La mujer suspiró otra vez y, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Severus, le condujo hasta la sala de estar, donde un enorme abeto profusamente decorado se erguía de forma imponente por encima de su amigo, que estaba sentado frente al árbol con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, entre un montón de paquetes de regalo, sin hacer caso de las miradas indignadas de su hermano y sosteniendo uno de los presentes en alto mientras hablaba.

—Este es de Mycroft para papá, seguro. No hay duda de que se trata de una máquina de afeitar eléctrica, porque la que tenía se le ha estropeado, por eso ha tenido que usar la navaja del abuelo y tiene pequeños cortes por toda la cara…

—Sherlock, déjalo ya —le reprendió con tono de hastío un hombre de unos cuarenta años que estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico, y cuyas facciones recordaban poderosamente a las de su hijo. Severus observó con diversión que, efectivamente, por toda su barbilla se podían ver varios puntitos rojos allí donde la navaja había rasgado la piel—. Mycroft se está poniendo nervioso.

En ese momento, el joven de unos dieciocho años y algo de sobrepeso que estaba de pie junto a Sherlock, fulminándole con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que su madre y Severus acababan de entrar en el comedor y se les acercó a grandes zancadas. Se plantó delante de ellos, se cruzó de brazos, alzó la barbilla con aire soberbio y dijo:

—Sherlock está ejerciendo de incordio supremo, como tiene por costumbre —informó—. Se está dedicando a desvelar todos los regalos antes de abrir los paquetes, igual que cada año. ¡Este crío es incorregible! —Dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo—. Dile tú algo, mami, que a ti te hace caso.

Severus reprimió una risita al ver que, al igual que su amigo, el joven también llamaba "mami" a su madre, a pesar de su tono pomposo al hablar y de sus evidentes aires de superioridad.

—Este es para mí de papá —prosiguió Sherlock, ignorando el drama que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas—. Estoy seguro de que es la espada que quería para jugar a piratas, y ¡oh…! Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa…

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar eso, jovencito! —Le advirtió la señora Holmes en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Sherlock, a pesar de que no se mostró demasiado acobardado por la implícita amenaza, decidió no coger el paquete que le había llamado la atención, y se limitó a señalarlo con un dedo.

—Es un regalo para ti, Severus —comentó, examinando con atención el regalo sin llegar a tocarlo—. Bueno, es del todo evidente lo que es, casi no hace falta ni que…

—¡Sherlock! —Insistió su madre, con tono aún más autoritario, y esta vez el niño se giró para mirarla— No tienes permiso para revelar lo que es ése regalo. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá tu amigo prefiera descubrirlo por sí mismo cuando lo abra?

A Severus, que estaba prácticamente en estado de shock al enterarse de que había un regalo esperándole junto al precioso árbol de navidad de los Holmes, lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era que le dijeran o no de antemano lo que era. El simple hecho de que hubieran pensado en él le llenaba de una sensación tan sobrecogedora que un nudo se instaló en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

Sherlock observó durante un segundo a su amigo, después regresó la mirada al paquete, vacilante, como si sus ansias por demostrar que sabía lo que había dentro fueran superiores al instinto de obedecer a su madre, pero finalmente, con una mueca de decepción que casi parecía un puchero, se encogió de hombros y volvió a alzar los ojos hasta Severus.

—Perdona —se disculpó—, no te diré lo que es. Pero es que es tan fácil de adivinar…

—No es necesario que demuestres constantemente lo inteligente que eres, Sherlock —le recriminó su hermano—, todos lo sabemos ya. Yo también he adivinado de un vistazo lo que hay dentro de cada paquete y no lo voy pregonando por ahí.

Un fuerte suspiro procedente del sofá hizo que todos se girasen hacia el señor Holmes, que dobló el periódico y lo dejó a su lado con un gesto enojado, se levantó de mala gana y se acercó a su mujer.

—Dios mío, Martha, dime, ¿qué hemos hecho para merecer esto? —Miró hacia el techo con aire teatral y añadió—. Danos energías, señor, para criar a estos dos monstruos… digo genios, que tenemos por hijos. Y paciencia para que no acabemos matándolos —extendió una mano hacia Severus y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa franca y llena de calidez—. Encantado de conocerte, Severus. Debes de ser un niño realmente excepcional para ser capaz de soportar el hacerte amigo de mi hijo pequeño.

Severus sonrió con timidez y estrechó la mano del hombre.

—Debo admitir, señor, que yo tampoco soy alguien de quién sea fácil hacerse amigo.

Sherlock volvió a girarse de repente hacia él y le miró con una expresión extraña. Había asombro en sus iris azules, pero también otra cosa: un mudo agradecimiento. Severus inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia él y su amigo le devolvió el saludo con una minúscula sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, me hace muy feliz la buena acogida que está teniendo mi historia y todos vuestros comentarios me hacen muchísima ilusión :)

Un beso a todos.


	4. 4 Febrero

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído, y en especial a los que habéis dejado comentario:** Snape's Snake, BlackCherryBlood, Azrasel, Sely Kat, VeyitaSnape, Soloemma, AnHi, DeathEaterBlood y Lilac's wine.**

**Y gracias muy especiales a mi beta, R.**

* * *

**Tomo II: Juventud**

**Febrero**

La taberna Cabeza de Puerco estaba prácticamente vacía aquel sábado por la mañana. Sólo había dos jóvenes Slytherins ocupando sendas sillas junto al fuego; uno de ellos, con expresión lúgubre y el ceño fruncido, miraba las llamas con fijeza sin haber probado siquiera su vaso de hidromiel, mientras el otro hablaba sin parar con aquel ansia que siempre le poseía por desarrollar el tema de su interés hasta agotarlo o agotar la paciencia de su interlocutor.

—La legeremancia no es más que un atajo para vagos. No puedo tomarme en serio una práctica como esa, ¿dónde está el reto? La ciencia de la deducción es infinitamente superior y mucho más lícita, ya que los dos sujetos implicados parten de una base igualitaria. Además, si te basas en tu talento deductivo, el mérito de lograr tu objetivo y obtener la información deseada es sólo tuyo; con la legeremancia, en cambio, si el contrario no domina la oclumancia, éste se encuentra en inferioridad de condiciones, por lo que no considero el hecho de invadir su mente como una técnica especialmente honorable, es tan sólo una artimaña zafia y nada elegante, demasiado parecida a hacer trampas, para mi gusto.

La discusión sobre si la legeremancia era o no una competencia superior a las habilidades deductivas hacía tiempo que se había convertido en un tema recurrente entre los dos muchachos, pero ese día Severus estaba inusualmente callado y, a pesar de que a Sherlock –que estaba demasiado sumido en su propia disertación como para fijarse en nada más– le costó bastante darse cuenta, después de un buen rato exponiendo sus razonamientos sin recibir ningún comentario por parte de su amigo, al final no pudo evitar notar que algo ocurría. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, observó con curiosidad a Severus, y dijo:

—Ahora viene cuando tú me dices que es estúpido no usar todas las armas que se tengan al alcance de la mano y que además la legeremancia es un arte en sí misma, pero que sus sutilezas se me escapan porque nunca me he tomado la molestia de aprender a usarla… —el otro chico siguió callado y Sherlock cambió de postura en su asiento. Se inclinó hacia delante, hacia su amigo, juntó las palmas de las manos frente a sus labios y preguntó— está bien, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Ha sucedido algo? Sabes que no soy muy bueno comprendiendo las emociones de los demás, así que tendrás que ayudarme un poco.

Severus hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—No es nada. Sólo que… —sacudió la cabeza— nada que puedas entender.

—Ah… —exclamó Sherlock, echándose hacia atrás en su silla de nuevo— ya veo. Otra vez Lily —el ceño del otro joven se acentuó aún más, pero no dijo nada. Sherlock suspiró suavemente y preguntó—: ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?

—No.

Como si no conociera el significado de aquella palabra, Sherlock prosiguió hablando sin hacer caso de la negativa.

—Verás, opino que tu relación con esa chica no es sana en absoluto.

—No jodas, ¿tú crees? —replicó Severus, irritado—. Yo conozco la manera perfecta de volverla más sana, pero ella no… —un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro y su lengua se soltó por fin— Merlín, últimamente Lily parece ser una extensión del maldito James Potter. Ella me asegura que le desprecia pero, demasiado a menudo, cuando estoy en lo alto del roble sin que ellos me vean, les encuentro paseando juntos por el jardín, charlando y riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos. Además, la advertí de que Lupin es un licántropo y no quiso creerme. ¿Cuándo la he engañado yo para que me tenga por un mentiroso?

—Severus, ya conoces mi opinión sobre todo este asunto. Estás desperdiciando tu talento y tu energía persiguiendo un sueño, y tengo que decir que justamente a ti nunca te habría tomado por un soñador. Sentimientos como el cariño o el amor no son más que un obstáculo, abren brechas en tu línea de defensa y distraen tu mente de las cosas que importan de verdad —Sherlock dejó de hablar y frunció el ceño, irritado—. ¡Jesús! Ya hablo como mi hermano —arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros—. Aunque en este tema no puedo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón.

—¿Qué sabrás tú del cariño o del amor? —escupió Severus, con rabia—. Nunca los has experimentado, nunca te has interesado por nadie más que por ti mismo.

—¿Para qué iba a querer experimentarlos? Veo lo que esas emociones han hecho contigo y es toda la prueba que necesito para confirmar que sólo son un inconveniente.

—Pues te equivocas del todo. Yo tampoco siento amor ya. Sólo odio.

—El odio tampoco es una ventaja: te paraliza, nubla la mente y te hace perder el sentido de la proporción. Además —concluyó, con un ademán de rechazo de su mano—, lo que dices es falso. Llevas el amor prendido en la piel como si el propio fuego de esa emoción la hubiese marcado de manera indeleble. Incluso alguien tan ajeno como yo a ese tipo de sentimientos puede verlo. Aunque debo admitir que últimamente has llegado a dominar con bastante maestría el arte de ocultar tus emociones tras una máscara de piedra y sólo bajas la guardia cuando crees que nadie te mira. Quien no te conociera podría llevarse a engaño y creer que no eres capaz de sentir nada; pero que lo simules bien no lo hace más cierto. Querido amigo, me entristece tener que informarte de que, a pesar de todo, tus emociones siguen gobernando tu vida y tus actos de manera poco menos que lamentable.

—Vete a la mierda, ¿quieres, querido amigo? —gruñó Severus, completamente irritado.

Sherlock volvió a suspirar y se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarte con ella. De verdad que me gustaría, pero sabes que no soy la persona más indicada para aconsejarte en estos temas. Aún así, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, sólo tienes que decirlo.

La mirada furiosa de Severus se suavizó un tanto, después hizo una mueca amarga y tomó su vaso para beber un buen trago antes de dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesita.

—No puedes hacer nada, yo ya he hecho mis mejores esfuerzos por estropearlo todo entre los dos. Odia a mis amigos, odia mis aspiraciones para el futuro, odia las cosas que más me interesan… creo que debe odiarme a mí también, pero no lo dice por educación.

Sherlock asintió pensativo.

—Yo también desprecio a tus amigos y considero que son una pésima compañía, pero eso no hace que te odie a ti —Severus chasqueó la lengua—. Vamos, tienes que admitir que Avery y Mulciber son carne de presidio, además de dos zoquetes sin parangón, no sé por qué te empeñas en relacionarte con ellos.

—Algunos necesitamos tener contacto con la gente de vez en cuando, aunque no sea gente demasiado agradable —protestó Severus—. Avery y Mulciber están a punto de recibir la Marca, no puedo rechazarles abiertamente si algún día quiero llevarla yo también.

Sherlock ladeó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de estudiar el rostro de su amigo.

—Ahí está el otro problema, relacionado de manera directa con uno de los puntos que has mencionado: tus aspiraciones. En serio, Severus, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Llevar la Marca? ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio querría cometer una locura semejante?

Severus se echó hacia delante con furia para acercarse al rostro del otro chico hasta quedar a sólo un palmo de él.

—Sherlock, pronto, muy pronto va a estallar una guerra, y créeme cuando te digo que no querrás estar en el medio. Te va a tocar elegir bando y tu vida dependerá de que sepas escoger cuál es el correcto.

El otro joven le estudió con calma, examinando las luces y las sombras que el fuego de la chimenea proyectaba en el rostro de su amigo. Le pareció que esas luces y esas sombras llegaban mucho más adentro que su piel, fundiéndose en la persona de Severus como si fueran parte de su alma.

Recriminándose en su interior por haber cedido durante un segundo a pensamientos tan melodramáticos y poco fundamentados en la razón como las sombras y el alma, Sherlock entreabrió los labios y, tras una estudiada pausa, comentó con voz apacible:

—Permíteme que intente aclarar el concepto para saber de qué estamos hablando exactamente: ¿el bando correcto es el que quiere exterminar a los nacidos de muggles, como tu adorada Lily y como yo mismo?

Severus compuso un gesto de dolor. Fue algo muy fugaz, tanto, que Sherlock estuvo tentado de creer que se lo había imaginado, y cuando el otro volvió a hablar, su tono era mucho más sereno.

—No pretende exterminaros, Sherlock, en realidad no —dijo, pero sus ojos, que rehuyeron los de su amigo, no parecieron del todo convencidos—. Eso sólo es propaganda extremista para atraer a los sangre puras y convencerles de que apoyen al Señor Tenebroso. Pero no tienen intención de erradicar de verdad a los muggles, eso sería absurdo, además de totalmente inviable.

—Lo que es absurdo y ofende hasta a la lógica más elemental, querido Severus, es que tú, el alumno más inteligente del colegio (aparte de mí, por supuesto) te hayas dejado engatusar con todas esas chorradas. ¿Qué te han prometido? Espero que al menos sea un puesto a la mismísima derecha del Lord…

Severus apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza durante unos instantes y después volvió a hablar.

—Me han prometido respeto, y esa marca en el brazo que evitará que nadie se vuelva a reír de mí nunca más. Estoy harto de que se burlen de mí y tú deberías entenderlo, eres el segundo objetivo favorito de las bromas de todos los alumnos del colegio.

—¿Y me has visto alguna vez preocuparme por ello o darle la más mínima importancia al asunto? ¿Qué más me da, lo que piensen los demás? Lo importante es que me respete a mí mismo. Tú deberías hacer igual.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo soy un ser humano, no una estatua de hielo con forma de persona —le espetó Severus, con rabia, y, por un segundo, Sherlock pareció herido por el comentario, pero se recobró enseguida—. No negaré que a veces me gustaría ser como tú, y quizá algún día lo consiga, pero hoy por hoy tengo que reconocer que me afectan los insultos y los desprecios de los demás. Por eso necesito que me tomen en serio y pienso hacer que me respeten, cueste lo que cueste.

Se produjo una pausa algo tensa que Sherlock aprovechó para analizar cada una de las palabras, inflexiones de voz y expresiones faciales que había percibido en su amigo, intentando asegurarse de que no se le escapaba nada y que comprendía a la perfección todo lo que se estaba cociendo en su interior, para no cometer ningún error al contestarle.

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Entiendo que no puedas ignorar el acoso de los alumnos del colegio, pero aún así no creo que eso, por sí solo, justifique que hipoteques tu vida por una causa en la que en realidad no crees. Hazme un favor, te lo pido como amigo: piénsatelo bien. No te precipites en tomar una decisión, ¿qué prisa tienes por lanzarte al peligro con los mortífagos? Estoy convencido de que ésta es la clase de cosas de las que uno puede arrepentirse toda la vida, de manera que no actúes a la ligera. Acaba los estudios hasta el último curso y después, si todavía quieres llevar la Marca, puedes ir a ver a ese tal Voldemort y besarle el culo de mi parte.

Severus se estremeció en un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre.

—No deberías llamarle así. Y además, ¿acaso no eres tú el que se está siempre quejando de lo ilógica y surrealista que es una escuela de magia? ¿El que no puede soportar lo irracional que resulta todo en Hogwarts? ¿El que se ha cansado de pregonar a los cuatro vientos que está seguro de que no podrá aguantar hasta séptimo y que es un milagro que haya sobrevivido tantos años asistiendo a esas clases tan absurdas?

—Por supuesto —admitió Sherlock—. Todo eso es cierto, pero es cierto _para mí_. El concepto de la magia siempre me ha resultado muy difícil de asimilar, y lo sabes. Pero para ti es todo tu mundo. Desde que tienes uso de razón has soñado con estudiar en Hogwarts, y, tal como yo lo veo, una formación sólida es lo que mejor asienta las bases para un futuro prometedor. Tú deberías completar tu formación mágica. Yo hace tiempo que debería haber abandonado estos estudios y centrarme en lo que me gusta de verdad. Si no lo he hecho todavía es por inercia.

Severus le observó con una mueca burlona.

—O sea, que a mí me aconsejas que, _por mi bien_, termine todos los cursos que me quedan por hacer. Pero en cambio tú eres incapaz de seguir el consejo contrario, que también sería por tu propio bien. ¿No te parece un poco hipócrita?

Sherlock asintió despacio.

—_Touché_. Muy bien, te diré lo que haremos: si tú terminas tus estudios, yo ahora mismo iré a ver al director Dumbledore y le diré que me largo, que no aguanto más, que se meta sus clases donde le quepan. Con un poco de suerte, quizá me admitan en Oxford, aunque ya estemos a mitad de curso.

—¿En Oxford? ¿No crees que eres un poco ambicioso? Todavía no tienes edad de entrar en la universidad…

Sherlock compuso una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Crees que he estado ocioso durante mi tiempo libre y las vacaciones de verano? Mientras mis padres y mi hermano me obligaban a seguir asistiendo a Hogwarts bajo el argumento de que es una experiencia "única, irrepetible y reservada sólo para unos pocos privilegiados", yo no he abandonado ni por un momento los estudios _de verdad_. En cuanto a la edad… sí, puede que sea algo joven, pero estoy seguro de que después de pasar el test de admisión sin ningún error y con la ayuda de la recomendación que pienso hacerle escribir a Mycroft para mí, no tendrán reparos en aceptarme.

Por primera vez en varios días, Severus se sintió lo bastante relajado y de buen humor como para permitirse sonreír abiertamente. La sempiterna arrogancia de Sherlock, tan descarada, que en cualquier otra persona le sacaba siempre de quicio, le resultaba curiosamente entrañable en su amigo. Puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó con suavidad, en gesto fraternal.

—Espero que te acepten y puedas estudiar por fin lo que deseas —dijo.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Sherlock, con mirada expectante—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Severus se lo pensó sólo un segundo más.

—Sí, tenemos un trato. Yo me quedo en Hogwarts hasta graduarme y tú te vas a labrar tu propio futuro en Oxford. Aunque nunca entenderé que prefieras cursar esos aburridísimos estudios muggles antes que seguir ahondando en el fascinante mundo de la magia —apostilló, con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Sherlock no parecía divertida, sino súbitamente preocupada.

—¿Me prometes que no me odiarás sólo por ser muggle si al final decides renunciar a la sensatez y hacerte mortífago? —murmuró, casi en un susurro.

Severus se puso serio de golpe y apartó la mano de su hombro.

—Tú no eres un muggle ni lo serás nunca, aunque estudies en Oxford —repuso con aspereza, pronunciando el nombre de la prestigiosa universidad como si fuera algo repugnante.

—Lo seré si yo elijo serlo, si elijo no utilizar nunca la magia que he aprendido —replicó su amigo con determinación. Se miraron con intensidad unos segundos y, de pronto, las facciones de Sherlock se suavizaron un tanto—. Vamos… sabes que esto no está hecho para mí. Nunca lo ha estado. Recibir la carta de Hogwarts cuando tenía once años fue un terrible error que no debería haber ocurrido jamás.

—Te equivocas, tú eres un gran mago, si sólo pusieras un poco más de interés…

—Pero ésa es la cuestión: no me interesa —rechazó, tajante—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo prometes?

Severus contempló la danza del fuego en la chimenea durante unos instantes, en silencio. Después sus hombros se hundieron un tanto, como si le acabasen de dar una mala noticia que no supiera cómo sobrellevar, y suspiró de manera casi imperceptible.

—No te odiaré por ser muggle. No puedo odiarte, por más idiota, testarudo e insoportable que puedas llegar a ser en ocasiones. Tú has sido un amigo fiel para mí durante todos estos años cuando nadie más ha querido serlo. Incluso Lily parece que a veces se arrepienta o se avergüence de haberme conocido… —sacudió la cabeza para apartar a la chica de sus pensamientos— te lo prometo. No te odiaré.

Sherlock asintió despacio, todavía con gesto grave.

—Gracias, amigo —dijo.

Y, por fin, sus claros ojos azules se despejaron como una mañana de primavera y volvieron a brillar con intensidad.


	5. 5 Marzo

Muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo, y en especial a los que habéis dejado comentario: **Snape's Snake, BlackCherryBlood, Azrasel, Sely Kat, VeyitaSnape, Soloemma, AnHi, DeathEaterBlood, Lilac's wine, 012, Bluesz **y** Brenkis**.

**Y gracias muy especiales a mi beta, R.**

* * *

**Tomo II: Juventud**

**Marzo**

Severus se sentía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Sin ninguna duda, y de la manera más sencilla –e insólitamente limpia–, acababa de marcar a su favor el más importante tanto de cara a su demente amo desde que empezara a trabajar a su servicio, hacía ya más de un año.

Tan complacido estaba que sentía ganas de pavonearse por su hazaña, pero sabía que la única persona ante quién podía hacer tal cosa era su amigo Sherlock, ya que sólo él conocía su secreto; por lo que decidió ponerse sus ropas muggles y hacerle una visita.

Hacía tiempo que Sherlock había alquilado un piso en un barrio de la periferia de Londres, y aunque siempre se quejaba de que era demasiado pequeño y su ubicación demasiado alejada del centro, no se acababa de decidir a alquilar otro que se ajustara mejor a sus necesidades.

—Le tengo echado el ojo a un par de apartamentos que parecen muy adecuados —le dijo cuando le hubo abierto la puerta aquella tarde—, pero no son tan económicos como este y necesitaré encontrar un compañero de piso para compartir gastos… si es que hay alguien tan valiente como para soportarme de compañero, claro está. Mi beca de estudios sólo da para costearme los libros de texto. Hago algunos trabajos para el laboratorio de la Universidad, pero me pagan lo justo para permitirme esta diminuta caja de zapatos en la que vivo, nada más. Aunque estoy pensando en crearme mi propio puesto de trabajo en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto necesito hacerme con unos ingresos más sustanciosos si quiero poder comer algo, además de tener un techo bajo el que dormir.

—¿Crear tu propio puesto de trabajo? —Se mofó Severus—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa petulante.

—¿No creerás que voy a conformarme con fichar de nueve a cinco como cualquier otra hormiguita de la ciudad? ¡Soy Sherlock Holmes! Algún día mi nombre será leyenda, te lo aseguro. Si yo no soy capaz de inventarme un trabajo a mi medida, nadie lo es —Severus enarcó las cejas con incredulidad—. Por el momento, me han aconsejado que hable con un tal Lestrade, de Scotland Yard. He concertado una cita con él dentro de un par de días, veremos qué tal va.

—¿Quieres ser policía? —preguntó Severus, sorprendido.

Sherlock rechazó la idea con un brusco gesto de la mano y una mueca de desprecio.

—¡No, por Dios! Mi cerebro implosionaría si tuviera que relacionarme por mucho tiempo con tan mediocres hombrecillos. Ya te lo he dicho, es un trabajo único, inventado por mí y hecho justo a mi medida. Si ese tal Lestrade tiene dos dedos de frente no podrá rechazar mi propuesta.

Severus suspiró.

—Lo que tú digas… —se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia la estrecha ventana que daba a la calle, por la que paseaban apenas un par de transeúntes apresurados.

Su actitud ufana y su silencio premeditado estaban envueltos en un halo misterioso, y Sherlock no tardó en morder el anzuelo. Ladeó la cabeza, observándole con detenimiento y los ojos entrecerrados, y dijo:

—Está bien, ya puedes soltar lo que estás ansioso por decirme desde que has puesto un pie aquí.

Fue el turno de Severus de sonreír con arrogancia.

—Oh, no es nada importante, sólo que acabo de darle una información a mi amo que puede granjearme por fin un puesto dentro de su círculo de hombres de confianza.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua con desagrado.

—_Tu amo_… —gruñó— nunca entenderé que hayas consentido en someterte a la voluntad de otra persona, alguien a quien llamar "amo" como si sólo fueras su mascota y al que has de obedecer en todo bajo amenaza de muerte.

—Lo hice por ti, ¿sabes? —replicó Severus con irritación—. Por ti, por Lily y por todos los magos y brujas hijos de muggles que corren peligro mientras el Lord va ganando poder. Tú hiciste que abriera los ojos y me diera cuenta de que tenías razón, que el Lord está loco y sediento de sangre y que alguien tiene que pararle los pies. Después de una revelación como esa ¿querías que me quedase de brazos cruzados viendo cómo masacra a magos y brujas sólo porque no están de su lado? Alguien tenía que tomar partido, Sherlock, sólo porque tú decidieras darle la espalda al mundo mágico no quiere decir que todos tengamos que hacer lo mismo, y yo me siento en el deber de tomar parte activa de esta guerra demencial.

—Eres muy valiente, Severus —dijo. El mago se tensó un instante temiendo que su amigo se estuviera mofando de él, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había asomo de burla en su voz—. O muy estúpido, aún no he decidido cual de las dos.

Severus se levantó de su asiento, enojado.

—Está bien, si todo lo que voy a recibir de ti son reproches será mejor que me largue.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Sherlock, restándole importancia—, no te hagas el ofendido. Explotarás si no sueltas de una vez lo que has venido a contarme.

Severus se regodeó en su enfado aún un poco más, mirando al suelo con obstinación y cambiando de pie el peso de su cuerpo.

—Iluso de mí, creía que podría comentar con mi amigo el golpe maestro que he dado hoy, ya que tú eres el único que me conoce de verdad y que sabe cuáles son mis auténticas alianzas. Incluso me sentía afortunado por poder contar con alguien que me diese una visión objetiva de las cosas, como tú, que estás tan alejado del ambiente en que me muevo a diario: nadie en el mundo mágico se acuerda de que existes, abandonaste tus estudios en quinto curso y no se volvió a saber de ti desde entonces, por lo que nadie tiene ningún interés en encontrarte.

—Eres muy amable —se mofó Sherlock—, siempre es agradable saber que has dejado una huella tan profunda en los demás.

—Tú lo quisiste así. Habrías podido ser un gran mago, pero no te dio la gana.

Sherlock sonrió con indulgencia.

—¿Vas a contármelo ya o no?

Severus suspiró con exasperación y volvió a sentarse de nuevo, adoptando una curiosa pose entre resignada y altiva.

—Le acabo de entregar al Señor Tenebroso parte de una profecía que habla de él y se ha mostrado extremamente satisfecho con la información —explicó.

—¿Una profecía? —preguntó Sherlock, con asombro—. ¿Tanto revuelo por una estúpida profecía?

Severus no pudo mantener el rostro impasible por más tiempo y sonrió con mal disimulado orgullo. ¡Merlín! Qué bien se sentía aquella sonrisa relajada en compañía de su amigo después de tanto tiempo envuelto en tenebrosas intrigas.

—¿Verdad que es brillante? Meses y meses a su servicio y, al final, lo que me encumbra a las más altas esferas es una absurda y dudosa profecía lanzada por una bruja inepta y demasiado amante de la botella.

Sherlock se removió en su asiento, malhumorado.

—¿Y sigues sin comprender por qué no soporto _tu_ mundo mágico? ¿Cómo puedes sentir respeto por un aspirante a dictador que cree en profecías?

—Y lo mejor de todo es que la he escuchado por accidente. Dumbledore me había citado en Cabeza de Puerco para que le diera el parte semanal y…

—¿Es ahí donde os reunís, en la taberna de su hermano?

Severus se mostró irritado.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes que Aberforth es su hermano? Yo me he enterado hace sólo una semana… es igual, déjame adivinar: lo has "deducido".

Sherlock enarcó las cejas con displicencia.

—Elemental, Severus; te concederé que su parecido físico no es demasiado evidente a primera vista, pero sí lo es cuando prestas atención a los gestos de su rostro y a su lenguaje corporal. Confesaré que no lo descubrí al instante, sino que me di cuenta sólo después de haber ido a su taberna por tercera vez.

Severus agitó una mano con impaciencia.

—Lo que sea. El caso es que considera que ese es el lugar más seguro para que le dé mis informes, ya que Aberforth goza de toda su confianza y tiene una habitación en el piso superior que está protegida con todo tipo de encantamientos contra oídos intrusos –igual que en su día llené tu propio apartamento de hechizos protectores para poder hablar contigo sin correr riesgos–. Así que, desde que decidí ponerme al servicio de Dumbledore y hacerme mortífago para espiar al Lord siempre hemos utilizado ese lugar para reunirnos y hablar con toda confidenciali…

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que si algo le sucediera a Albus Dumbledore no quedaría nadie que supiera que en realidad estás del bando de la luz? —Le interrumpió Sherlock.

Severus le miró con curiosidad y un punto de diversión.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? —preguntó.

—Desde que te has aficionado a jugar a los espías me tienes sumido en una preocupación constante, sí —repuso el otro con seriedad.

—¡Qué conmovedor! —Se burló Severus, pero un brillo fugaz en sus ojos traicionó la emoción que trataba de ocultar—. Pero te equivocas, Dumbledore no es el único que conoce mi secreto, tú también lo sabes.

—Como bien has puntualizado antes, a mí nadie me recuerda en el mundo mágico. ¿Por qué habrían de creerme si hubiera de declarar en tu favor?

—Anda, cierra la boca y deja que te acabe de explicar lo que ha pasado hoy —Sherlock dio una corta y seca cabezada, animándole a proseguir con su relato—. El caso es que ya había terminado de informar al viejo de todo cuanto había podido descubrir y me disponía a marcharme cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Dumbledore me pidió que me escondiera en una salita contigua e hizo pasar al visitante. Resultó ser una bruja llamada Trelawney, vieja conocida de todos los bares a lo largo del Callejón Diagon y también de los de Knockturn. Quería solicitar un puesto de profesora en Hogwarts y Dumbledore le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, a las que contestó con tanta torpeza e ineptitud que me pregunto si realmente llegó a terminar sus estudios en la escuela o si abandonó en quinto, como tú.

—Ja, ja —intervino Sherlock—. Continúa.

—La tal Trelawney aseguró ser experta en Adivinación (a pesar de que, en mi opinión, no sería capaz de predecir que está granizando aunque trozos de hielo como puños cayeran directamente sobre esa dura cabeza suya) y, "adivinando" que la entrevista había sido un desastre, montó el numerito de haber entrado en trance y empezó a balbucear una sarta de insensateces sin pies ni cabeza de las que sólo pude entender la mitad. Cuando terminó de hablar, para mi profundo estupor, Dumbledore le dijo que le daba el puesto en el colegio (para mí que debe tener alguna intención oculta, no puede ser que le haya dado trabajo porque haya considerado que de verdad tenía cualidades) y la acompañó a la puerta para que se largase (eso ya lo entendí mucho más). Entré de nuevo en el cuarto y me despedí también del viejo, que había vuelto a ocupar su silla y tenía la mirada perdida. Creo que ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le dije adiós. El caso es que me marché sin más y, un par de horas después, cuando estaba reunido con el Lord y éste me preguntó si había conseguido alguna información más, me vino a la cabeza una idea: le relaté el trozo de la profecía que había podido entender a través de los balbuceos de Trelawney, esperando que al menos le pareciera algo digno de investigarse, y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que el Señor Tenebroso se la había tomado realmente en serio. Envió a algunos hombres a investigar de quién hablaba dicha profecía y, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, me prometió un rango más elevado en su organización. ¿No te parece increíble? Y todo por las inconexas palabras de una borracha incompetente. Parece que, por una vez en la vida, Severus Snape ha recibido un golpe de suerte.

—Mmmhhh... —murmuró Sherlock, pensativo— de modo que Voldemort se tomó la profecía muy en serio —Severus se estremeció al oír el nombre—. ¿Por qué haría algo así si no eran más que sinsentidos, como dices? Voldemort es un psicópata altamente peligroso, pero nunca le había tenido por estúpido...

—No lo sé, y deja ya de decir su nombre, por Merlín. ¿No puedes simplemente felicitarme por mi buena suerte y ya está?

—Severus, nunca podrás convencerme para que considere el estar a menos de diez millas de ese loco un "golpe de buena suerte" —suspiró—. Pero si esa estúpida profecía ha de ayudarte a afianzar tu posición de espía doble y reducir el riesgo de ser descubierto... te felicito de corazón.

—Eso está mejor. Y ahora… ¿es que no te han enseñado modales? ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te vieran? ¿Dónde está la copa de whisky que debes ofrecerle a tu invitado como buen anfitrión que se supone que eres?

Sherlock sonrió.

—Las cortesías sociales, como ya sabes, son una de las varias lecciones que mami no logró hacerme aprender —se levantó y se acercó al mueble bar—. No me queda whisky, pero tengo algo de cognac que me envió Mycroft hace un mes, cuando tuvo que ir a Francia por asuntos de Estado "muy secretos" y "muy importantes". Ya sabes cómo es él —añadió, haciendo una mueca en dirección a su amigo—, todo pompa y circunstancia… aunque el cognac es bastante aceptable.

—Supongo que podré hacer el esfuerzo de probarlo, entonces —ironizó Severus.

Sherlock sacó dos vasos y una botella del mueble bar y volvió a sentarse junto a su amigo, depositándolo todo en la mesita que quedaba a su derecha. Sirvió una generosa cantidad de la bebida y elevó su vaso hacia Severus.

—Por que tengas buena suerte en tu arriesgada y valerosa empresa —dijo.

Severus levantó el suyo y contestó:

—Por que encuentres un compañero de piso que te soporte.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada que resonó en las cuatro paredes del pequeño apartamento, y Severus tomó un largo trago de cognac, animado por la siempre grata compañía de su amigo, sin sospechar lo mucho y muy trágicamente que se iba a torcer su suerte a raíz de la profecía que acababa de entregar a su amo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Como veis, he cambiado un poco las razones de Severus a la hora de hacerse mortífago; tener un amigo que a pesar de todo le apoya hasta el final le ha hecho ver el error de la doctrina mortífaga y ha decidido espiar para Dumbledore desde el primer momento, pero aún así su futuro parece estar grabado en piedra, ya que ha tomado la misma equivocada decisión de transmitir la profecía a su amo, aunque sus motivos hayan sido diferentes que en los libros.

¿Conseguirá salir alguna vez de esta rueda que le encamina a su terrible destino? Tendréis que esperar a los próximos capítulos para saberlo…


	6. 6 Noviembre

Muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo, y en especial a los que habéis dejado comentario: **Snape's Snake, BlackCherryBlood, Azrasel, Sely Kat, VeyitaSnape, Soloemma, AnHi, DeathEaterBlood, Lilac's wine, 012, Bluesz,**** Brenkis y Amelia Badguy**.

**Y gracias muy especiales a mi beta, R.**

* * *

**Tomo II: Juventud**

**Noviembre**

Un sombrío silencio se había apoderado de la sala. Desde que Severus terminó su doloroso relato, hacía ya varios minutos, Sherlock no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra. Nunca había sido muy hábil animando a los demás y la presente situación le sobrepasaba. ¿Qué decir cuando tu mejor amigo se culpabiliza de haber causado la muerte de su amada? A Sherlock sólo se le ocurría una cosa, pero ya sabía de antemano la respuesta que obtendría.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —dijo de todos modos.

—¡A la mierda! ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Yo le entregué en bandeja esa maldita profecía! Ojalá me hubiera arrancado la lengua en vez de dársela. ¡Ojalá hubiera caído muerto allí mismo antes de abrir mi estúpida boca!

Sherlock le observó consternado. Jamás había visto a su amigo en un estado semejante: incluso había llorado ante él mientras le relataba lo sucedido, dejando de lado su orgullo. Nunca le había visto llorar, y se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar en nada. Sentirse impotente no era algo con lo que Sherlock estuviera familiarizado, y no le gustaba en absoluto la sensación de pisar terreno desconocido.

—Creías (en mi opinión, con toda lógica) que esa profecía era un mal chiste. Que la misma Trelawney era un mal chiste. ¿Quién podría haberse tomado en serio una tontería como esa?

—El caso es que no importa si la profecía era auténtica o no, lo que importa es que al Señor Tenebroso le pareció lo suficientemente fiable como para matar a Lily por ella.

Sherlock asintió despacio y volvieron a sumirse en aquel silencio angustiado. No se podía volver atrás en el tiempo y era absurdo aferrarse a un pasado que no se podía cambiar pero, a pesar de no tener experiencia reconfortando a la gente de su dolor, Sherlock sabía que esto no era algo que les guste escuchar a los que sufren, y su amigo estaba sufriendo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Lo ideal sería morirme —escupió Severus, sin vacilar—. Pero me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Dumbledore me ha coaccionado para que siga en el colegio como profesor.

—Creía que odiabas ese trabajo.

—¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? —respondió con amargura—. ¿Por qué habría de trabajar en algo que me gusta? ¿Por qué habría de vivir una vida cómoda y agradable? No merezco nada de eso.

Sherlock se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana para mirar el exterior. El día era frío y gris, tanto fuera como dentro de su pequeño apartamento, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para solucionarlo. Inspiró profundamente y soltó aire despacio.

—¿Por qué quiere Dumbledore que te quedes en Hogwarts?

—Dice que está convencido de que el Señor Tenebroso volverá.

—Creía que habías dicho que estaba muerto.

—Dumbledore no lo cree así —aclaró con voz desapasionada y monótona—. Sospecha que sólo ha quedado gravemente herido y que se oculta en algún sitio hasta que se sienta lo bastante fuerte como para regresar. Quiere que estemos preparados para ese momento y asegura que yo jugaré un papel primordial cuando eso suceda. Que mi posición es única y nadie más puede continuar con esa importante labor de espionaje para la Orden.

Sherlock se giró de golpe hacia su amigo.

—Así que, después de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿te pide ese _insignificante_ favor como si nada? —Severus se encogió de hombros, sin concederle importancia al asunto, y Sherlock se acercó a él con pasos enérgicos—. ¿Y tú le has dicho que sí? ¿Aún a pesar de que en cuanto te diste cuenta de lo que podía ocurrir le pediste expresamente que protegiera a Lily y él incumplió de manera escandalosa con su palabra tras asegurarte que estaría a salvo? ¡Ah, Severus! En verdad eres mucho más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

—Ya te he dicho que me ha coaccionado. Me ha dicho que el hijo de Lily ha sobrevivido e iba a necesitar mi protección. Y que debía hacerlo por su memoria.

—El hijo de Lily y de ese trozo de corcho llamado James Potter —resopló—. Un crío al que odias aún sin haberlo conocido. ¿Y eso te ha convencido para que le ayudes en su "pequeña" misión? Es fascinante la capacidad de Dumbledore para manipular a la gente —dijo Sherlock, con una expresión cercana a la admiración—. Podría aprender algunas cosas de él que quizá me serían útiles. Nunca habría pensado que tras ese rostro en apariencia amable se ocultase un despiadado estratega de tan gran calibre, qué engañado me tenía… —sacudió la cabeza y, volviendo a la situación presente, preguntó— ¿por qué se lo has permitido? Y no me vengas con esa tontería de la memoria de Lily, si la chica tenía una minima decencia jamás habría consentido en algo así. Habría querido que fueras feliz.

Severus soltó una amarga y seca carcajada.

—¿Feliz? ¡Feliz! Esa palabra no existe para mí y nunca existirá.

—Ignoraba que fueras experto en Adivinación —se mofó Sherlock, y a continuación insistió—. ¿Por qué has dejado que Dumbledore te manipulase de esa manera?

Severus se levantó furiosamente y se encaró a su amigo.

—¡Le he dejado manipularme porque ya nada me importa! —gritó—. ¿Qué más me da estar en Hogwarts o en la otra punta del mundo? ¡Estoy muerto! He muerto con ella, aunque me veas aquí de pie. Sólo soy una cáscara vacía.

Severus apoyó las manos en el alféizar de la ventana, la cabeza gacha y el cabello cayéndole en cascada a los lados del rostro, la viva imagen de la derrota. Sherlock se removió un poco en su sitio. Se sentía mal por su amigo, muy mal. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para mejorar la situación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer, de hecho.

Observó a Severus con atención. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, sus hombros se agitaban convulsamente, y no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba llorando en silencio de nuevo. En ese momento deseó con fervor saber más acerca de las relaciones humanas para poder confortarle, pero con sus escasos conocimientos al respecto temía que su intervención sólo empeorase las cosas. Aún así tomó una decisión. Se acercó más a su atormentado amigo y posó una vacilante mano sobre su hombro. Severus giró un poco su rostro hacia él, pero no dijo nada, y entonces Sherlock, dejándose guiar por un vago instinto al que jamás había prestado atención, le sujetó de los brazos, le dio media vuelta y le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, como había visto hacer a otros en ocasiones similares. Su amigo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Sherlock supuso que esto era una buena señal, debía querer decir que lo estaba haciendo más o menos bien.

Durante unos instantes se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, sin poder evitar sentirse algo torpe. Un par de manos se aferraban con fuerza a su chaqueta, a su espalda, y era claramente consciente de su camisa empapándose de lágrimas calientes y saladas, pero no le importó. Al cabo, su amigo aspiró profundamente y se separó de él, secándose los ojos con la mano.

—Agradezco el esfuerzo —murmuró—, pero tengo que decir que tu madre es mucho mejor en prestar su hombro que tú.

Esbozó una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa triste, a la que Sherlock correspondió con otra casi idéntica. Recordó los emotivos abrazos que su madre le daba a Severus cuando eran pequeños y los dos tenían que volver al colegio después de cada Navidad. Desde el primer curso, su amigo siempre había sido invitado a pasar las fiestas con ellos, incluso después de que Sherlock abandonara Hogwarts, y Severus se había convertido casi en otro miembro más de la familia. Pero cuando tenían que despedirse y volver a la escuela, el pequeño Severus siempre lucía algo triste, como si esos días en casa de su amigo fueran lo más parecido a tener a alguien que le quisiera y se preocupara por él, y le doliera tener que dejarlo atrás.

Pero entonces, su madre le envolvía en un enorme y cálido abrazo que hubiera hecho a Sherlock revolverse entre sus brazos, desesperado por liberarse, pero en el cual Severus parecía revivir un poquito y recuperar una pequeña sonrisa para ella.

—¿Quieres que la llame para que venga? —preguntó, todavía sujetando a su amigo por los brazos, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a caer.

Severus alzó las cejas con asombro.

—¿Llamar a tu madre? —repitió, incrédulo—. ¿Es que crees que tengo doce años?

Sherlock parpadeó desconcertado. No entendía por qué le parecía tan mala idea.

—Ella sigue siendo igual de buena consolando a la gente —argumentó con total seriedad—. Y yo igual de malo, me temo. Además, siempre he sospechado que mami hubiera preferido que fueras tú su hijo, en lugar de serlo yo. Al menos, tú eras más cariñoso con ella.

Severus se mostró estupefacto ante esta declaración.

—No hablas en serio. Tu madre te adora. Os adora a los dos.

—Es posible, pero también la sacamos de sus casillas demasiado a menudo, me temo.

—Eso no le pasa sólo a ella —Sherlock chasqueó la lengua ante la evidente burla. Severus puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza, con una minúscula y ladeada sonrisa—. Al final resultará que no eres tan malo reconfortando a la gente como crees, es sólo que te falta práctica y motivación —dijo. Y, no sin sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Haber podido hablar con su amigo le había ayudado mucho a desahogarse y ahora sentía su corazón bastante más ligero que antes. Aspiró hondo e irguió la espalda—. Gracias por escucharme, eres… has sido de gran ayuda.

Sherlock enarcó un tanto las cejas, aceptando el comentario con inevitable incredulidad. No comprendía del todo cómo sus torpes intentos de dar afecto podían haber sido de ayuda para Severus.

—Si tú lo dices… me alegro de saberlo.

Su amigo asintió distraídamente con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que me vaya —vaciló un instante y luego continuó—. Supongo que no me incorporaré en Hogwarts hasta el próximo curso, si es que antes no me han condenado a pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkabán.

—No te encerrarán. Eres demasiado importante para Dumbledore, él les convencerá de que has sido su espía durante todo este tiempo. No tengo ninguna duda de que el Gran Estratega se asegurará de que no te condenen. Además, yo te acompañaré al Ministerio cuando celebren el juicio, si alguien intenta llevarte a Azkabán, tendrá que vérselas primero conmigo y con mis inigualables habilidades mágicas de quinto curso.

Esto provocó un pequeño resoplido por parte de Severus, que, sin embargo, agradeció el apoyo incondicional de su amigo.

—Si te enfrentases en duelo con los aurores no durarías ni dos segundos. No supones más peligro para ellos que un conejo para un águila. Aunque en realidad me da lo mismo si me encierran —dijo, con amargura—. Quizá incluso lo preferiría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero a mí no me da lo mismo! —exclamó Sherlock, escandalizado—. No seas tan egoísta, eres mi único amigo y no puedo perderte sólo porque a un puñado de magos obtusos se les ocurra que necesitan un nuevo inquilino para esa abominable prisión suya.

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que a Severus le hubiera parecido gracioso si no fuera porque su corazón estaba tan plagado de sombras.

—Haré lo que pueda —le tranquilizó, como si en verdad estuviera en sus manos persuadir al Wizengamot.

Y, haciéndole una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, se dirigió a la puerta de la calle.

* * *

**Nota final:**

A pesar de que hasta ahora la vida de Severus ha sido diferente a como era en los libros, ha llegado un punto en el que su destino le ha ido al encuentro igualmente. Lily ha muerto, y este hecho ha llevado a Severus a encontrar el destino que escribió Rowling para él.

¿Qué consecuencias tendrá su amistad con Sherlock en este universo que le depara un futuro tan trágico? Tendréis que esperar un poquito para saberlo...

Mientras tanto, si os apetece dejarme un comentario, yo estaré encantada de leerlo :)

Un abrazo a todos.


	7. 7 Mayo

Muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo, y en especial a los que habéis dejado comentario: **Snape's Snake, BlackCherryBlood, Azrasel, Sely Kat, VeyitaSnape, Soloemma, AnHi, DeathEaterBlood, Lilac's wine, 012, Bluesz,**** Brenkis y Amelia Badguy**.

**Y gracias muy especiales a mi beta, R.**

**Nota inicial: **

Y llegamos a la tercera parte de esta historia. Han pasado bastantes años, ni Severus ni Sherlock son ya unos niños, y cada uno ha ido encontrando su destino de manera inexorable.

* * *

**Tomo III: Madurez**

**Mayo**

Sólo el esfuerzo que suponía una desaparición a tan larga distancia como aquella bastaría para dejar exhausto a alguien menos fuerte que él. Pero eso sumado a la masiva pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo era una auténtica locura. Aún así, no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, se había tragado a duras penas el bezoar y ahora el resto debía dejarlo a la providencia. Se concentró cuanto pudo en el lugar de destino y se desapareció de la Casa de los Gritos.

OoOoO

—¡Sherlock! —gritó John, con los ojos como platos, atónito—. Hay un hombre desangrándose en el salón de casa.

Sin perder tiempo preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiera aparecido aquella persona ante sus ojos de repente, John Watson arrojó a un lado el diario que había estado leyendo y se postró en el suelo junto al hombre para asistirle. Descubrió una escalofriante herida en su cuello a la que aplicó presión con sus manos de inmediato y volvió a llamar a su amigo.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Rápido!

Sherlock apareció enseguida por la puerta de su habitación y, cuando vio la escena, se arrodilló con rapidez junto a su compañero y sujetó la mano del hombre que yacía inconsciente para tomarle el pulso.

—¡Severus! —exclamó, con el rostro descompuesto.

—¿Le conoces? ¿Es uno de tus casos?

—No. Es un viejo amigo mío.

John parpadeó atónito, mirando a su compañero de piso como si le viera por primera vez.

—Perdona… me ha parecido oír que has dicho que era tu amigo —dijo, seguro de que lo había entendido mal.

—Hace muchos años que no nos vemos, pero hemos mantenido el contacto a distancia. Incluso me acompañó a ver esta casa antes de conocerte a ti.

—¿Ibais a compartir piso juntos? —preguntó, sin salir de su asombro.

—No, no. Sólo me acompañó, pero al ver que el alquiler era demasiado alto para mí solo lo dejé estar. ¿Ha dicho algo al aparecerse?

—No, cuando le he visto ya estaba inconsciente. Debe haber perdido mucha sangre, tendríamos que llevarle al hospital.

—No es buena idea —negó Sherlock, con seriedad.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó John, entre perplejo e irritado—. Sherlock, esto no es un juego, si no le atienden de inmediato, tu amigo puede morir.

—Sé que no es un juego, por eso no podemos llevarle al hospital. ¿Has visto esas incisiones en el cuello? ¿Qué te dicen?

—Que le ha mordido un animal, probablemente un…

—Un ofidio, sí. Yo sé qué clase de ofidio ha sido y eso sólo puede querer decir una cosa: que su amo finalmente se ha vuelto contra él. Este es el único lugar en el que estará seguro, si le llevamos a un hospital le encontrarán. No puede salir de casa hasta que averigüe qué está ocurriendo por allá.

—Sherlock, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Dónde es "allá"? Mira, déjalo, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Es así de claro: si se queda aquí, morirá.

—No morirá. Le está atendiendo el mejor médico que he conocido jamás —John frunció los labios, no dejándose impresionar por el halago—. Ayúdame a llevarle a mi cuarto. Cuando le hayamos metido en la cama iré a investigar lo sucedido.

—¡Sherlock! —se impacientó John— No podemos hacer esto, ¡para siquiera intentar curarle necesito un material que no tengo aquí!

—Ayúdame a llevarle a mi cama y traeré todo el material que necesites.

Ofuscado, John cedió e intentaron levantarle del suelo entre ambos, pero la sangre empezó a manar a borbotones de la mordedura y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción que hacer justo lo que había tratado de evitar por todos los medios. Apretó los labios y entró corriendo a su cuarto para volver a salir de él con un objeto de madera, delgado y alargado, en la mano.

—No quiero que malinterpretes lo que vas a presenciar —le dijo a John, con evidente fastidio en la voz—, ni que saques conclusiones equivocadas: no he tocado una varita desde hace más de diez años, todo lo que me has visto hacer durante nuestras investigaciones es fruto de mi inteligencia y mi habilidad, no de ningún tipo de intervención… ajena a ellas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó John, perplejo, sin entender una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! Tu amigo se…

—Está bien, está bien —le interrumpió el otro, arrodillándose de nuevo junto al cuerpo moribundo—, sólo quería dejarlo claro.

Y, ante los atónitos ojos de su compañero de piso, agitó la varita, conjuró un hechizo y la herida del cuello de Severus se cerró de repente.

OoOoO

—¿Qué quiere decir que eres mago? —preguntó John, sin poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Shhh… le despertarás —le reprendió Sherlock, mirando a Severus con preocupación. Habían logrado estabilizarle y llevaba varias horas dormido, tiempo que había aprovechado para hacer una visita al callejón Diagon y proveerse con algunas pociones curativas que, aunque seguro que no serían de tanta calidad como las elaboradas por su amigo, tendrían que bastar para curarle, y más teniendo en cuenta que también contaba con las expertas manos del eficientísimo doctor Watson. Sin embargo, Severus todavía seguía muy débil, y prefería dejarle descansar cuanto pudiera.

—Tienes que contestarme, Sherlock —insistió el otro—, hoy he visto cosas que… en fin, que son imposibles. Quiero decir… cuando te vi hacer lo de tus deducciones por primera vez también me pareció imposible, pero esto… esto va más allá. Mucho más allá. Y en vez de darme una explicación razonable te has largado y has vuelto con unos frascos llenos de unas sustancias… asquerosas que aseguras que son medicinas. Medicinas que yo, a pesar de ser médico desde hace más de una década, no he visto jamás.

Sherlock hizo rodar los ojos.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a la sala de estar, te lo contaré todo.

Dejaron la habitación donde reposaba Severus y los dos amigos se sentaron en el salón. Sherlock relató toda la historia de sus años en Hogwarts y su amistad con Severus, le explicó a grandes rasgos la guerra en la que estaban metidos los magos –sin ahondar demasiado en el papel que Severus tenía en ella, puesto que no sabía si todavía podía haber peligro para su amigo si desvelaba los detalles– y lo que había logrado averiguar durante su corto trayecto al callejón Diagon.

John estaba tan estupefacto que no sabía por dónde empezar a hacer sus preguntas. Sherlock le miraba expectante, sus manos unidas ante sus labios, como intentando adivinar qué iba a ser lo primero que dijera. El desconcertado médico decidió tomárselo con calma, echando mano de una flema que nunca había sabido dominar demasiado, así que suspiró hondamente y dijo:

—Entonces, según te han explicado en ese… callejón mágico o lo que sea, esa guerra que me has comentado ha terminado ya, y el tirano que amenazaba a toda la población mágica ha muerto.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja y ladeó levemente la cabeza, como si pensara _¿De verdad es eso lo que más te interesa saber después de todo lo que te he explicado?_ John a duras penas pudo reprimir una sonrisa, satisfecho de sí mismo por haber podido decir algo que sorprendiera a su amigo, para variar, y más aún teniendo en cuenta el fantástico relato que acababa de escuchar de sus labios.

Su amigo, _un mago_, pensó John, y resistió el impulso de menear la cabeza. Sherlock aspiró brevemente por la nariz y contestó:

—Sí, parece ser que así es. Ese chico, el que mencionaba aquella profecía, ha podido acabar con él. Quién lo hubiera dicho… —miró de reojo a John, que permaneció pensativo y en silencio, y añadió— ¿No hay nada más que te intrigue sobre todo este asunto?

John frunció los labios. Quizá debería sentirse mezquino por jugar así con él, pero el saber que le tenía totalmente desconcertado era una sensación demasiado exquisita para dejarla escapar tan pronto.

—Por el momento, no.

—¿Ninguna pregunta sobre mí o… sobre la magia? —insistió Sherlock, como si quisiera recordarle unos _insignificantes_ detalles que podían haberle pasado por alto.

John sintió una ligera punzada de remordimiento. Había muchísimas cosas que quería saber tras una confesión tan magnífica como la que le había hecho, por supuesto, pero por una vez había querido negarse a aumentar aún más el ya desproporcionado ego de su amigo. Sin embargo, reconocer que a sus ojos Sherlock aún se había vuelto más fascinante de lo que ya lo era antes no entraba en sus planes inmediatos.

—Si tengo alguna otra pregunta, ya te lo haré saber —contestó John con aplomo, y saboreó en silencio el pronunciado ceño de su amigo.

—Bien, entonces… voy a ver cómo está Severus —repuso el otro, elevando la barbilla con expresión desairada. Se puso en pie y se fue a su habitación.

En la soledad de la sala de estar, John Watson sonrió de oreja a oreja.

OoOoO

Los dos primeros días no hubo ningún cambio. El pulso y la respiración del herido eran débiles, pero estables; sin embargo, no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento.

Al despuntar la mañana del tercer día, no obstante, empezó a removerse en la cama, inquieto, y John –al que le tocaba guardia en ese momento–, fue a buscar a Sherlock a su habitación, ya que se habían turnado también para dormir en la cama que quedaba libre.

—Su rostro se ha puesto de un tono verdoso y tiene fiebre —dijo John—, pero no creo que sea por el veneno de la víbora, si fuera eso los síntomas tendrían que haberse manifestado el mismo día en que fue mordido.

—El veneno no es problema, estoy seguro de que Severus llevaba un bezoar encima. Siempre lo hacía, no es ningún estúpido —replicó Sherlock—. Para algo es experto en pociones.

—Que le haya subido la fiebre después de varios días estable no puede ser bueno, Sherlock. Yo no puedo hacer mucho si no sé qué le pasa, tenemos que llevarle a un hospit…

—No —rechazó por enésima vez.

—Pues busquémosle ayuda cualificada. ¡Yo no tengo idea de enfermedades mágicas! ¿Y si esa serpiente tenía algún tipo de maldición?

Sherlock le miró como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande jamás escuchada.

—¡Pues claro que tenía algún tipo de maldición! ¡Era la serpiente de Voldemort! —chilló, irritado.

—Pues yo no puedo hacer nada contra maldiciones, lo siento —repuso John, molesto—. Tendrás que buscarte a alguien con más experiencia en estos casos.

Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Eso es! Necesito la ayuda del mayor experto que conozco en el tema. Tú quédate y haz que le baje la fiebre como sea. Volveré lo antes posible.

Y, sin decir nada más, Sherlock rebuscó entre las ropas de Severus –que habían dejado colgadas en un perchero– hasta encontrar una llave, y con ella se marchó escaleras abajo como una exhalación.

Volvió al cabo de unas horas cargado de libros y acompañado por Mycroft, que venía igual de cargado que él. Sherlock se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de la cama donde yacía su amigo, y empezó a hojear los volúmenes sin demora.

John miró a Mycroft, asombrado, mientras éste tomaba asiento elegantemente en una silla y cogía uno de los libros que había traído para estudiarlo con parsimonia.

—¿Tú también eres mago? —preguntó, sin poder contenerse más.

Mycroft elevó los ojos hacia él, con desgana.

—Por supuesto que no. El único que ha sido dotado de ese don en la familia es mi hermano pequeño, y aún así decidió desaprovecharlo de manera totalmente estúpida, en mi opinión.

—Eso es, anímale a darle a la lengua —protestó Sherlock, sin mirarles—. No ha dejado de echarme en cara mi estupidez ni un momento desde que abandoné Hogwarts. John, hazme un favor, ignora a mi hermano y coge alguno de estos libros, estoy seguro de que la solución se debe hallar en uno de ellos.

John se agachó y tomó uno de la pila que Sherlock tenía más cerca. _Maldiciones avanzadas, cómo curarlas_. No hacía falta preguntar qué era lo que tenía que buscar.

—¿De dónde ha salido todo esto?

—Son de Severus, he ido a buscarlos a su casa, sabía que podría encontrar algo de utilidad. Tiene una extensa biblioteca y muy bien organizada, podrías aprender algo de él…

—¿Disculpa? —protestó John, ofendido—. Aquí el único desordenado eres tú.

Pero su amigo ya no le escuchaba. Desde luego, Sherlock era muy hábil haciendo oídos sordos cuando le convenía.

Viendo que no iba a sacar nada por más que insistiera, John se sentó en otra silla y se puso a hojear aquellos extraños volúmenes en busca de unos síntomas que se ajustaran a los que sufría Severus.

OoOoO

Resultó que, como siempre, Sherlock había tenido razón. En los libros encontraron varios conjuros para eliminar la maldición residual que había quedado en el organismo de Severus, y Sherlock practicó unas cuantas veces los movimientos de varita que se precisaba para llevarlos a cabo.

Deshacer maldiciones no era algo que hubiera estudiado en los cinco años que cursó en la escuela de magia, y tenía que asegurarse de que lo hacía bien o podría empeorar las cosas en vez de solucionarlas. De modo que no se dispuso a probar con Severus hasta que no estuvo convencido de que lo sabía hacer correctamente.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó John—. Si no quieres llevarle a un hospital siempre podemos trasladarlo a tu… Londres mágico, o como lo llames.

—No es _mi_ Londres mágico, para mí sólo hay un Londres, y no tiene nada que ver con conjuros ni maldiciones —replicó el otro, de mal humor—. Y no, no quiero llevarle allí, aunque haya terminado la guerra no sé cómo estarán las cosas para él si vuelve ahora… —_Por lo que yo sé, la única persona que sabía que él era un espía murió hace más de un año_, pensó Sherlock para sí, preocupado, _no pienso devolverle allí para que le encierren de por vida en una espantosa cárcel sin posibilidad de un juicio justo_—. ¡Maldito testarudo! —exclamó, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo inconsciente— ¡Te dije que esto podía ocurrir! ¡Deberías haberme hecho caso!

Después de desahogarse, extendió su brazo derecho sobre Severus con un gesto brusco, apuntándole con su varita. Comprobó que la mano le temblaba ligeramente y frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por no poder mantener la sangre fría de la que tanto se preciaba.

—Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock —exclamó Mycroft, exasperado—. Pareces un crío. Sabes perfectamente que puedes hacerlo, no dejes que los sentimientos se inmiscuyan en tu tarea.

Sherlock le miró con odio un segundo y apretó las mandíbulas, después miró de nuevo la varita y se dio cuenta de que su mano ya no temblaba. Inspiró hondo y susurró el conjuro que había memorizado mientras hacía una pequeña filigrana con la varita. Nada ocurrió.

John puso una mano en la frente de Severus y negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía tiene fiebre. ¿Se supone que esto tiene que ser instantáneo o algo así?

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Nunca he intentado curar una maldición antes —cogió el libro que reposaba abierto sobre la mesita y releyó el párrafo que había señalado—. No dice nada de cuánto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto, ni tampoco cuántas veces se ha de repetir el conjuro —tiró el libro contra el suelo, frustrado—. ¡Malditos magos y maldito su poco rigor científico!

Extendió de nuevo la varita sobre su amigo y repitió de nuevo el conjuro.

Lo repitió una vez tras otra sin cesar durante lo que parecieron horas. Mycroft había tomado asiento de nuevo, con una expresión escéptica en el rostro, y John seguía de pie al otro lado de la cama, con los labios fruncidos y mirando a Sherlock con preocupación.

—Quizá deberías plantearte la posibilidad de que no se pueda hacer nada por él —comentó en determinado momento, con tono suave.

Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

OoOoO

El día se convirtió en una tortura interminable. Sherlock había seguido recitando el conjuro de manera incansable durante una eternidad. Al final empezó a tambalearse en su sitio a causa del agotamiento y John le obligó a parar y sentarse en una silla a descansar.

—No tiene sentido —murmuró, abatido—, he hecho bien el hechizo, estoy seguro de que sí. Severus tendría que haber reaccionado.

Todavía sostenía la varita en la mano, que descansaba lánguida sobre su pierna derecha. Su rostro estaba contraído por el desconcierto y la frustración y John se dio cuenta de que nunca le había visto tan derrotado.

—Voy a llamar al restaurante chino para encargar algo de comida, estás exhausto.

—¿Quién puede pensar en comer en un momento como este? —protestó Sherlock con aspereza.

—Tómatelo como una orden de tu médico —dijo John con paciencia, saliendo de la habitación para llamar por teléfono.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y se sumió en un mudo enfurruñamiento con la vista perdida en el suelo.

De pronto, la voz de su hermano llamó su atención.

—¡Sherlock! Sherlock, mira…

Sherlock obedeció y lo que vio le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Saltando como un gato, se puso en pie y se situó junto a la cama de nuevo con rapidez. Severus había abierto los ojos.


	8. 8 Mayo

Muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo, y en especial a los que habéis dejado comentario: **Snape's Snake, BlackCherryBlood, Azrasel, Sely Kat, VeyitaSnape, Soloemma, AnHi, DeathEaterBlood, Lilac's wine, 012, Bluesz,**** Brenkis y Amelia Badguy**.

**Y gracias muy especiales a mi beta, R.**

* * *

**Mayo**

Al principio le había costado encontrar la voz. No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba varios días inconsciente y agonizante, y que los afilados colmillos de una enorme serpiente se habían hundido profundamente en su garganta sin piedad. Cuando por fin consiguió pronunciar unas palabras, ante la mirada expectante del resto de los presentes, estas le salieron ásperas y débiles.

—Lamento haber irrumpido en tu casa de esta manera —dijo.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada.

—Has hecho mucho más que eso, amigo —replicó—. Me has obligado a usar de nuevo la magia. Me prometí que no tocaría una varita nunca más, ¿sabes?

Severus no se mostró muy arrepentido por esto. Lanzó una mirada en derredor y vio a Mycroft y a otro hombre al que no conocía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Tres días.

—Estaba en pleno asedio a Hogwarts, ignoro cómo habrá acabado la batalla…

—Voldemort ha muerto —le informó Sherlock, sin rodeos.

Severus estaba tan al límite de sus fuerzas que ni siquiera tuvo energías suficientes para estremecerse ante la mención de ese nombre.

—¿Y el chico? —preguntó—. ¿Qué ha sido de Harry Potter?

Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

—¿Te preocupa de verdad lo que le haya ocurrido al hijo de James? —Su amigo no contestó, pero le dirigió una mirada tan adusta que Sherlock se encogió de hombros—. Por lo que he oído, está vivo. No sé nada más, tenía que curarte y el tiempo apremiaba, sólo procuré informarme de los acontecimientos principales.

Severus asintió, conforme con las noticias.

—Me has salvado la vida —Sherlock le restó importancia con un ademán de su mano—. Realmente creía que no lograría contarlo. Me tragué el bezoar para eliminar el veneno, pero esa maldita bestia se ensañó conmigo. Había sangre por todos lados y sabía que aparecerme aquí desde Escocia era una auténtica locura, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Desde luego, una aparición a tan larga distancia no es para tomársela a broma, y menos en el estado en que te encontrabas —concordó Sherlock.

—Has tenido mucha suerte —dijo Mycroft.

—Es un milagro que esté vivo —intervino John, con tono maravillado. Severus le miró con curiosidad y John le sonrió—. Me llamo John Watson, soy el colega y compañero de piso de Sherlock.

—¡Ah! El buen amigo del que tanto me has hablado en tus cartas —dijo Severus, y John se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Sólo somos amigos, nada más —aclaró, en tono defensivo.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué ibais a ser sino? —preguntó Severus con expresión confundida.

—Bueno… —empezó a explicarse John— la gente parece inclinada a pensar… suelen creer que… —su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta quedar en silencio a media frase, se aclaró la garganta levemente y bajó la vista hasta sus pies, azorado.

Severus miró a Sherlock, perplejo, y moviendo la cabeza en dirección al otro hombre, preguntó:

—¿Qué le pasa a éste?

El joven detective enarcó las cejas con complacencia.

—Es sólo que es un poco susceptible con este tema, vete a saber por qué —le excusó—. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

—¡Yo no…! —Empezó a protestar John—. En fin, da igual, voy a traer la comida del chino, que sino se va a enfriar. Menos mal que he pedido de sobra, así podremos comer los cuatro.

—No, gracias, me temo que tendréis que disfrutar solos de esa _exquisita_ cena —intervino Mycroft—. Ahora que veo que vuestro invitado está más o menos recuperado tengo asuntos urgentes que esperan a ser atendidos, seguro que podéis entenderlo.

—Me parte el corazón que tengas que irte, hermanito —se mofó Sherlock.

—De nada, siempre es un placer ayudarte cuando me necesitas —se acercó a la cama y le tendió la mano a Severus con una sonrisa—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Severus estrechó su mano con ganas, algo asombrado y sinceramente agradecido por ver que aquella gente se había tomado tantas molestias y se había preocupado tanto por él. Siempre había sido vagamente consciente de lo afortunado que era por tener un amigo como Sherlock, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido nunca tan bien acogido por nadie. Nunca se había sentido tan en casa como cuando estaba con su amigo.

—Dale recuerdos a vuestra madre de mi parte, Mycroft —dijo, intentando evitar que la nostalgia se filtrase en su voz.

—Oh, mami estará encantada de saber que nos hemos vuelto a ver, créeme —aseguró el mayor de los Holmes con una de sus habituales sonrisas ausentes—. Habla de ti a menudo.

El mago pareció sorprendido ante esta declaración.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces —explicó Sherlock, al ver su expresión—, estoy convencido de que ella hubiera preferido un hijo como tú antes que como yo.

—¡Sherlock! —Le recriminó Mycroft, con desagrado— A mami le disgustaría mucho saber que has dicho algo así.

Su hermano pequeño le miró con incomprensión, como si no entendiera qué había de malo en lo que acababa de decir.

—Entonces, ¿seremos tres o cuatro para cenar? —preguntó John, que entraba en ese momento con una pequeña camarera sobre la que había apilados varios platos, cubiertos y las cajitas de cartón del restaurante chino.

Mycroft resopló, miró la comida con desdén y salió por la puerta sin pronunciar una palabra más.

—¿He dicho algo que le haya molestado? —preguntó John, sin importarle realmente si había sido así.

—No, es sólo que está haciendo dieta otra vez —repuso Sherlock, y miró a Severus con una sonrisa cómplice.

OoOoO

Los días que siguieron, el convaleciente mago logró recuperar bastante la salud. Siguió ocupando la cama de Sherlock y, dado que ya no era necesario velarle por las noches, John recuperó la exclusiva de su habitación y el brillante detective consultor se vio confinado al sofá.

Poco a poco y bajo los atentos cuidados del doctor Watson, Severus recobró sus fuerzas hasta sentirse casi como nuevo y, considerando que había abusado ya demasiado de la amabilidad de sus anfitriones, les comunicó que no tardaría en marcharse.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Sherlock—. ¿Volverás a Hogwarts y explicarás tu versión de la historia?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Le di mis recuerdos a Potter, ya conocen mi versión de la historia —hizo una breve pausa—. No, no se me ha perdido nada en Hogwarts. Ciertamente, no tengo ningún interés en seguir ejerciendo como profesor de todos aquellos cabezas huecas. No sé muy bien qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora, por primera vez en la vida me encuentro sin un objetivo que cumplir ni una misión que llevar a cabo. Por primera vez en la vida no tengo a ningún amo a quién servir y soy dueño de hacer cuanto desee. Es, a un tiempo, liberador y escalofriante.

—Eso es porque no estás habituado a ser tu propio amo. Ya te acostumbrarás —dijo Sherlock, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Severus asintió con aire distraído.

—Lo más probable es que no vuelva a ninguno de los lugares en los que he vivido hasta ahora. Si te digo la verdad, tengo ganas de alejarme de todo aquello y no volver a ver nunca más las caras de toda la gente a la que he tenido que soportar durante tantos años.

—Es comprensible —hizo una pausa—. Es una lástima que hayas decidido "independizarte" tan tarde. Hubiéramos podido compartir la vivienda cuando vinimos a ver estas habitaciones por primera vez, hace ya tantos años, pero sólo hay dos dormitorios en la casa, y ahora vivo con John…

—Sí, por favor, habla de mí como si no estuviera, no te cortes —intervino el doctor, irritado—. Y, por cierto, no me ha gustado nada el retintín con el que has dicho que "vives" conmigo.

Su amigo le ignoró.

—Así que me temo que has perdido tu oportunidad de tenerme como compañero, Severus, porque…

—¿Sabes qué, Sherlock? —Le interrumpió John, de nuevo— Si tan inconveniente te resulta que viva aquí, puedo hacer las maletas y mudarme ahora mismo. Así podréis compartir piso sin problemas…

—Cálmate, John. ¡Jesús! ¿No te había dicho que era susceptible? —le dijo Sherlock a Severus—. Estaba diciendo que has perdido tu oportunidad porque John ha resultado ser mejor compañero de piso, colega y amigo de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en mis mejores sueños —el aludido elevó la nariz, indeciso entre seguir mostrándose ofendido o ceder a una sonrisa avergonzada por el orgullo que esas palabras le habían producido—. No habría podido esperar encontrar a nadie que estimulara tanto mi inteligencia y me ayudara a canalizar mis pensamientos como lo hace él, a pesar de no poseer una mente brillante y…

—Lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta hace un momento, no lo estropees —le advirtió John, entornando los ojos.

—En definitiva —atajó Sherlock—, que he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo prescindir de su compañía, me resulta muy útil en mis investigaciones.

—Es agradable sentirse _tan_ valorado —gruñó John, pero en el fondo sintió una cálida sensación inundando su pecho, sabiendo que esas palabras, viniendo de Sherlock, significaban muchísimo.

—La verdad es que no había pensado en venir a vivir a Londres —intervino Severus, más divertido por la conversación de lo que su adusta expresión permitía mostrar—, pero no es tan mala idea. En una ciudad tan grande y populosa será fácil perderme entre la gente, y perderme resulta ahora mismo una opción muy tentadora.

—¿Vas a buscar un piso para compartir, entonces? —preguntó John.

Severus le miró como si fuera lo más estúpido que había oído en la vida.

—¿Compartir piso? ¿Yo? Soy demasiado amante de mi privacidad.

Sherlock descartó ese comentario con un movimiento de su mano.

—Ya sabes que yo también lo soy, eso es sólo cuestión de encontrar al compañero adecuado. Lo sé por experiencia.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿quién iba a querer compartir piso con alguien como yo?

John y Sherlock intercambiaron una mirada cómplice durante un instante y sonrieron al unísono. El avispado doctor se giró de nuevo hacia Severus, con aire taimado, y dijo:

—Creo que tendré que hablar con mi viejo amigo Stamford. Ha demostrado tener muy buen ojo para solucionar este tipo de cosas.

Y, sin una palabra más, John Watson salió de la habitación para buscar el número de teléfono de su antiguo colega, que tantos años atrás le había presentado a un extraño personaje llamado Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Nota final: **

¡Y ya hemos llegado al final de la historia!

Severus es libre de hacer su propia vida por fin, y algo me dice que ahora que no tiene que depender de nadie va a conseguir ser feliz finalmente.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme hasta el final.

Un abrazo muy fuerte.


End file.
